interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/h
ha (I) :1 PRESENTE DE haber ha (II) (=hectar) sub :1 hectare + habanera sub :1 MUSICA habanera habeas corpus LATINO :1 JURIDIC habeas corpus haber v :1 hebben (bezitten) :ille ha un belle casa = hij heeft een mooi huis :ille ha 20 annos = hij is 20 (jaar oud) :2 hebben, zijn :ille ha mangiate = hij heeft gegeten :ille ha arrivate = hij is aangekomen :3-- moeten, behoeven te :4 -- frigido/ration, etc. = Vide: frigido, ration, etc. :5 :il ha = er is, er zijn haber sub :1 bezit(tingen), goed, have, vermogen, fortuin habile adj :1 handig, bedreven, behendig, knap, vaardig :puero -- = behendige jongen :tactica -- = behendige tactiek :politico -- = handige politicus :ille manea le formas moderne de verso multo habilemente = hij hanteert met groot gemak de gangbare versvormen habilitar v :1 JURIDIC bevoegd verklaren, machtigen, habiliteren :-- se = zich kwalificeren (voor betrekking, etc.) habilitate sub :1 handigheid, behendigheid, bedrevenheid :-- manual = handvaardigheid :-- professional = vakbekwaamheid :2 JURIDIC bevoegdheid, het gerechtigd zijn habilitation sub :1 kwalificatie (voor betrekking, etc.) :2 JURIDIC bevoegdverklaring, habilitatie habitabile adj :1 bewoonbaar, leefbaar :un casa a pena -- = een nauwelijks bewoonbaar huis + habitabilitate sub :1 bewoonbaarheid + habitaculo sub :1 ASTRONAUTICA stuurhut, cockpit :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES kompashuisje :lampa de -- = kompaslamp :3 woning, verblijf habitante sub :1 inwoner, bewoner, ingezetene :-- urban/del urbe/del citate = stadsbewoner :-- del quartiero = buurtbewoner :-- del litoral = kustbewoner :-- del celo = hemelbewoner :-- aquatic = waterbewoner :--s de cavernas = hol/grotbewoners habitar v :1 wonen, verblijf houden, huizen :-- (in) un loco = een plaats bewonen, op een plaats wonen :-- al campania = op het platteland wonen habitat sub LATINO :1 habitat, natuurlijke woon/groeiplaats van dier of plant, woonplaats :iste plantas ha lor -- in turbieras humide = deze planten horen thuis op vochtige veengronden :-- aquatic/aquatile = waterhabitat habitation sub :1 het wonen, het bewonen :costos fixe ligate al -- = woonlasten :2 woning, woonruimte, verblijf, woonplaats :-- de subsolo = kelderwoning :-- lacustre = paalwoning :-- pro vetule personas = bejaardenwoning :-- de servicio = dienstwoning :quartiero de -- = woonwijk :penuria de --es = woningnood :problema del --es = woningprobleem :cambiar de -- = verhuizen :disdicer un -- = een woning opzeggen habito sub :1 kleren, kledij, kleding, klederdracht :-- de lucto = rouwkleding :-- de hiberno = winterkleding :-- de marinero = matrozenpak :-- de festa = feestkleding :-- de gala = galakostuum :in -- de ceremonia = in vol ornaat :2 priesterkleed, monnikspij, habijt :-- sacerdotal = priesterkleed :-- monachal = monnikengewaad :le -- non face le monacho = men moet niet naar de schijn oordelen :prender le -- = priester/monnik worden :jectar le -- = de kap over de haag smijten, uit de (klooster)orde treden :3 gewoonte, routine :-- fixe = vaste gewoonte :-- inveterate = ingekankerde gewoonte :prender/adoptar/acquirer un -- = een gewoonte aannemen :(un cosa) se transforma in -- = er treedt gewoontevorming op habitual adj :1 gewoon, gebruikelijk, vertrouwd :occupationes -- = gewone bezigheden :bireria -- = stamkroeg :cliente -- = stamgast :bibitor -- = gewoontedrinker :maniera -- = gewone manier van doen :gesto -- = gewoontegebaar :delinquente -- = gewoontemisdadiger :como on face habitualmente, como (il) es habitual = zoals (te doen) gebruikelijk is + habitualitate sub :1 gewoonheid, gebruikelijkheid habituar v :1 (ge)wennen (aan) :-- le corpore al fatiga = het lichaam aan vermoeidheid wennen :-- un persona a privationes = iemand aan ontberingen wennen :-- un infante a dicer le veritate = een kind eraan gewennen de waarheid te spreken :-- se a travaliar/laborar methodicamente = zich eraan wennen methodisch te werken :le oculos se habitua al obscuritate = de ogen wennen aan de duisternis :-- se al idea del morte = aan het idee van de dood wennen + habituation sub :1 gewenning, aanpassing :-- al somniferos = gewenning aan slaapmiddelen habitude sub :1 gewoonte, gebruik, traditie :--s de vita = levensgewoonten :-- inveterate = ingekankerde/ingeroeste gewoonte :-- de fumar = rookgewoonte :fortia del -- = macht der gewoonte :mancantia de -- = ongewoonte :prender un -- = een gewoonte aannemen :perder un -- = een gewoonte verliezen :secundo mi -- = zoals ik gewoon ben :nos ha le -- de mangiar a cinque horas = wij eten gewoonlijk om vijf uur :corriger un -- = een gewoonte afleren :ille lo face per -- = hij doet het uit gewoonte :le homine es le sclavo de su --s = de mens is een gewoontedier habitué sub FRANCESE :1 stamgast, vaste bezoeker Habsburgo sub n pr :1 Habsburg :le casa de -- = het Habsburgse Huis hacha {sj} sub :1 bijl :-- de combatto/de guerra = strijdbijl :interrar le -- de guerra = de strijdbijl begraven :-- de mano = handbijl :-- de carnifice = beulsbijl :-- punctate/punctute = puntbijl hachamento {sj} sub :1 het (fijn)hakken :bloco de -- = hakblok :planca de -- = hakbord hachar {sj} v :1 (fijn)hakken, met de bijl bewerken :carne hachate {sj} = hakvlees, gehakt :tabaco hachate {sj} = kerftabak :palea hachate {sj} = hakstro hachatoria {sj} sub :1 hakmes :2 gehaktmolen, vleesmolen :3 hakbord, hakblok hachetta {sj} sub :1 bijltje + hachura {sj} sub :1 arcering :-- duple = kruisarcering + hachurar {sj} v :1 arceren + hacienda sub ESPANIOL :1 haciënda + hack sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR hack, computerkraak + hacker sub ANGLESE :1 hacker, computerkraker + hadal adj :1 uit de diepere lagen van de diepzee + Hades sub :1 Hades + hadj sub :1 hadj (bedevaart naar Mekka) + hadji sub :1 hadzji (Mekkaganger) + hafnium sub :1 CHIMIA hafnium haga sub :1 haag, heg :-- de spinas = doornhaag :-- de honor = erehaag :secator a -- = heggeschaar :tonder/secar/taliar le -- = de heg knippen :Haga = Den Haag, 's Gravenhage + hagarde adj :1 (van blik/gezicht) wild, woest, verwilderd + hagiographia sub :1 hagiografie, levensbeschrijving van heiligen + hagiographic adj :1 hagiografisch :legendas -- = hagiografische legenden + hagiographista sub :1 hagiograaf, schrijver van heiligenlevens + hagiographo sub :1 hagiograaf, schrijver van heiligenlevens + hagiolatria sub :1 heiligenverering + hagiologia sub :1 hagiologie + hagiologic adj :1 hagiologisch + hagiologista sub :1 hagioloog + hagiologo sub :1 hagioloog + hagioscopio sub :1 hagioscoop + hahnium sub :1 CHIMIA hahnium (element 105) + haiku sub JAPONESE :1 haïkoe (driedelig gedicht) hairon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA reiger :-- purpuree = purperreiger :-- cineree = blauwe reiger, aalreiger :colonia de --es = reigerkolonie :nido de -- = reigernest :collo de -- = reigerhals :pluma de -- = reigerveer + Haiti sub n pr :1 Haïti + haitian adj :1 Haïtiaans + haitiano sub :1 Haïtiaan + halar v :1 voorttrekken, jagen, halen (van schip) + halation sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA halatie + halesia sub :1 BOTANICA sneeuwklokjesboom + halibut sub :1 ZOOLOGIA heilbot + halicto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA groefbij, halictus + halite sub :1 MINERALOGIA haliet halito sub :1 adem(haling) :-- fresc = frisse adem :-- infecte = stinkende adem :-- vital/del vita = levensadem :de longe -- = van lange adem :suffocar le -- = de adem benemen :perder -- = buiten adem raken :retener le -- = de adem inhouden :reprender -- = weer op adem komen :toto de un -- = in één adem :curte de -- = kortademig :foras de/sin -- = ademloos, buiten adem :ille ha un mal -- = hij ruikt uit zijn mond + halitose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA halitose, slechte/stinkende adem hall sub ANGLESE :1 (grote) zaal :-- del arrivatas = aankomsthal :-- del partitas = vertrekhal :-- de jocos = automatenhal :-- de concerto = concertzaal :2 hal, vestibule, gang + hallebarda sub :1 HISTORIA hellebaard + hallebardero sub :1 HISTORIA hellebaardier hallelujah {ja} :1 (h)alleluja hallo! interj :1 hallo! + hallucinante adj :1 Vide: hallucinogeen hallucinar v :1 begoochelen, verbijsteren, hallucineren, hallucinaties veroorzaken :le drogas le habeva hallucinate = hij hallucineerde door het gebruik van drugs hallucination sub :1 zinsbegoocheling, zinsbedrog, waan(voorstelling), droombeeld, hallucinatie :-- hypnagogic = hypnagogische hallucinatie :-- visual = visuele hallucinatie :-- collective = collectieve hallucinatie :suffrer de --es = aan hallucinaties lijden hallucinatori adj :1 hallucinatorisch, hallucinatoir :vision -- = hallucinatie, waanvoorstelling :sensationes -- = hallucinatorische gewaarwordingen :psychose (-osis) -- = hallucinatorische psychose + hallucinogene adj :1 hallucinogeen, hallucinatieverwekkend, hallucinerend :substantia -- = hallucinogene stof + hallucinogenic adj :1 Vide: hallucinogene + hallucinogeno sub :1 hallucinerend middel, tripmiddel, hallucinogeen + hallucinose (-osis) sub :1 hallucinose + halma sub :1 halma (spel) halo sub :1 METEO (licht)kring, (licht)krans, halo :-- del luna = krans/kring om de maan :FIGURATE haber un -- de mysterio = in duisternis gehuld zijn + halochimia sub :1 CHIMIA halochemie + halochromia sub :1 CHIMIA halochromie + haloflora sub :1 zoutflora + halogenation sub :1 CHIMIA halogenering + halogene adj :1 CHIMIA zoutvormend, halogeen + halogeno sub :1 CHIMIA halogeen + halogenuro sub :1 CHIMIA halogenide + halographia sub :1 zoutbeschrijving + halographic adj :1 de zoutbeschrijving betreffend + haloide adj :1 CHIMIA op zout gelijkend + halomantia sub :1 waarzeggerij d.m.v. zouten + halometria sub :1 zoutmeting (bepaling van de hoeveelheid zout in een oplossing) + halometric adj :1 de zoutmeting betreffend + halometro sub :1 zoutmeter, halometer + halon sub :1 (verbinding van koolwaterstof met fluor, chloor en/of broom) halon + halophile adj :1 zoutminnend, halofiel, zout... :planta -- = zoutplant + halophyte adj :1 BOTANICA zoutminnend + halophytic adj :1 BOTANICA zoutminnend, zout... + halophyto sub :1 zoutminnende plant, zoutplant + haloplancton sub :1 haloplankton, zoutwaterplankton + haloscopio sub :1 haloscoop + halotechnica sub :1 halotechniek + haltere sub :1 SPORT halter + halterophilia sub :1 gewichtheffen :practicar le -- = aan gewichtheffen doen + halterophilo sub :1 gewichtheffer + haltica sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aardvlo, aardluis halto sub :1 halte, stop, rust(pauze), stilstand :facer -- = halt houden, stoppen :halto! = stop!, rust! :dicer (le) -- a = een halt toeroepen aan :dicer -- al energia nuclear = nee tegen de kernenergie zeggen :2 stopplaats (bus, etc.), halte :-- facultative = halte op verzoek hamaca sub :1 hangmat :balanciar se in un -- = schommelen in een hangmat hamacar v :1 -- se = schommelen in een hangmat + hamada sub :1 rotswoestijn, steenwoestijn + hamadryade sub :1 HISTORIA boomnimf, bosnimf, hamadryade + hamadryas sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mantelbaviaan + hamamelidaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA hamamelidaceeën, toverhazelaarfamilie + hamamelis sub :1 BOTANICA toverhazelaar, hamamelis hamate adj :1 krom, haakvormig, hakig + hamatifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met haakvormige bladeren + hamburger sub ANGLESE :1 CULINARI hamburger :-- al caseo = kaasburger + hamburgese adj :1 Hamburgs + hamburgese sub :1 Hamburger, bewoner van Hamburg hamirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met een haakvormige snavel + hamita sub :1 Hamiet + hamitic adj :1 Hamietisch, van de Hamieten hamo sub :1 haak (met weerhaak), vishaak :-- pro anguillas = palinghaak :attachar {sj} le esca al -- = het aas aan de haak doen hamster sub GERMANO :1 hamster :-- (de pelle) dorate = goudhamster + hamulate adj :1 BOTANICA met haakjes, haakvormig hamulo sub :1 ANATOMIA ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA haakje hanca sub :1 heup :affection del -- = heupaandoening :articulation del -- = heupgewricht :fractura de -- = heupbreuk :luxation del -- = heupluxatie, heupontwrichting :arthritis del -- = ontsteking van het heupgewricht :2 (van paard) bil, achterdeel + handball sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT handbal(spel) handicap sub ANGLESE :1 handicap + handicapar v :1 handicappen (anque SPORT), benadelen, hinderen + handicapato sub :1 gehandicapte :-- motor = motorisch gehandicapte :-- visual = visueel gehandicapte :-- mental = debiel :schola pro --s mental = debielenschool :autocar pro --s = rolstoelbus + handicapator sub :1 SPORT handicapper + hangar sub FRANCESE :1 loods, schuur, hangar + hannoverian adj :1 van/uit Hannover, Hannoveriaans + hannoveriano sub :1 bewoner van Hannover, Hannoveriaan + Hanse sub n pr :1 HISTORIA Hanze + hanseatic adj :1 hanze..., hanzeatisch :Liga -- = Hanze (verbond) :citate -- = Hanzestad + hapax sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hapax (woord of woordvorm waarvan men slechts één voorbeeld kent) + haplographia sub :1 haplografie (schrijffout) + haploide adj :1 BIOLOGIA haploïde :cellula -- = haploïde cel + haplolalia sub :1 haplolalie + haplologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA haplologie (weglating van één letter/lettergreep bij opeenvolging van twee gelijke letters/lettergrepen) + haploscopic adj :1 MEDICINA haploscopisch + haploscopio sub :1 MEDICINA haploscoop + happening sub ANGLESE :1 happening, bijeenkomst, manifestatie + happyend sub ANGLESE :1 happy end, gelukkig einde, goede afloop + happyfew sub ANGLESE :1 happy few + haptonomia sub :1 haptonomie + haptonomic adj :1 haptonomisch + haptonomista sub :1 haptonoom + haptonomo sub :1 haptonoom + haptotropismo sub :1 haptotropisme + haquenea sub :1 hakkenei, telganger harakiri sub JAPONESE :1 harakiri :facer/committer -- = harakiri plegen + haranga sub :1 plechtige of heftige toespraak + harangar v :1 een plechtige of heftige toespraak houden :-- le populo = het volk toespre-ken + harddisk sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR harddisk hardimento sub :1 vermetelheid, stoutmoedigheid, onverschrokkenheid, moed, durf, lef, koenheid hardir v :1 stoutmoedig/vermetel/moedig/onverschrokken zijn, durf/lef hebben hardite adj :1 vermetel, stoutmoedig, onverschrokken, koen :spirito -- = onverschrokken geest :comportamento/conducta -- = stoutmoedig gedrag :assertion -- = boude bewering :Philippo le Hardito = Filips de Stoute harditessa sub :1 vermetelheid, stoutmoedigheid, onverschrokkenheid, moed, durf, lef, koenheid + hardrock sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA hardrock + hardware sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR hardware harem sub :1 harem :pantalon(es) de -- = harembroek haringo sub :1 haring :-- verde/fresc = groene haring :-- juvenil = maatjesharing :-- salmuriate = zoute haring :-- fumate = bokking :-- marinate = gemarineerde haring :-- rolate/inrolate = rolmops :nove -- = nieuwe haring :barril/barrica de --s = vaatje haring :rete de -- = haringnet :banco de --s = haringschool :pisca de --s = haringvangst, haringvisserij :piscator de -- = haringvisser :commercio de --s = haringhandel harmonia sub :1 overeenstemming, harmonie (anque MUSICA) :-- de colores = harmonie van kleuren :-- del contrarios = harmonie der tegendelen :-- del proportiones = evenwicht in de verhoudingen :viver in perfecte -- = in perfecte harmonie leven :viver in bon -- con = in goede verstandhouding leven met :societate de -- = harmoniegezelschap :musica de/pro -- = harmoniemuziek :mitter in -- duo instrumentos de musica = twee muziekinstrumenten in samenklank brengen :2 MUSICA harmonieleer harmonic adj :1 MUSICA harmonisch :tono -- = harmonische toon, boventoon :unda -- = harmonische golf :distortion/distorsion -- = harmonische vervorming :oscillationes/vibrationes -- = harmonische trillingen :2 harmonisch, harmonieus :formar un unitate -- = een harmonisch geheel vormen :3 MATHEMATICA harmonisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = harmonische analyse :progression -- = harmonische reeks :proportion -- = harmonische evenredigheid :function -- = harmonische functie harmonica sub :1 harmonieleer, accoordenleer :2 -- a vitros = glasharmonica :3 trekharmonica :4 -- a/de bucca = mondharmonica + harmonico sub :1 MUSICA boventoon :-- inferior = ondertoon harmoniose adj :1 harmonieus, evenwichtig, harmonisch (anque MUSICA), welluidend :canto -- = harmonisch gezang + harmoniositate sub :1 harmonieuze/welluidende klank harmonisar v :1 MUSICA harmoniseren :-- duo instrumentos de musica = twee muziekinstrumenten in samenklank brengen :2 harmoniseren, doen overeenstemmen, op elkaar afstemmen :-- le colores de un pictura = de kleuren van een schilderij op elkaar afstemmen :3 harmoniëren, met elkaar in overeenstemming zijn, goed bij elkaar passen + harmonisation sub :1 harmonisatie (anque MUSICA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA) + harmonisator sub :1 iemand die harmoniseert harmonista sub :1 harmoniseerder, arrangeur harmonium sub :1 harmonium harnesar v :1 optuigen (paard/rijdier) harnese sub :1 harnas :2 tuig (van paard/rijdier), paardetuig :remover/levar le -- = aftuigen harpa sub :1 MUSICA harp :-- eolie = windharp :-- chromatic = chromatische harp :-- a pedales = pedaalharp :-- a/de vitro = glasharp :chorda de -- = harpsnaar :musica de -- = harpspel :concerto pro -- = harpconcert (compositie) :concerto de -- = harpconcert (uitvoering) :sonar le -- = harpspelen harpista sub :1 harpist, harpspeler harpon sub :1 harpoen :fusil a -- = harpoengeweer harponage sub :1 harpoenering harponar v :1 harpoeneren harponero sub :1 harpoenier harpyia {ija} sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA harpij + haruspical adj :1 mbt de haruspex + haruspice sub :1 HISTORIA haruspex, vogelwichelaar + haruspicina sub :1 HISTORIA kunst van de haruspex hasardar v :1 wagen, op het spel zetten, riskeren :-- un speculation = een speculatie wagen :-- su vita/su reputation = zijn leven/goede naam op het spel zetten :-- un opinion = een mening naar voren durven brengen hasardate adj :1 gewaagd, hachelijk, riskant :responsa -- = gewaagd antwoord :judicio -- = gewaagd oordeel :interprisa -- = riskante onderneming hasardo sub :1 risico :le --s del guerra = de risico's van de oorlog :2 toeval, kans :-- absurde = absurd toeval :-- felice = gelukkig toeval :-- cec, pur -- = blind toeval :incontro de -- = toevallige ontmoeting :al -- = op goed geluk, in 't wilde weg, willekeurig, lukraak :joco de -- = kansspel, hazardspel :jocator de -- = kansspeler, hazardspeler :imposto super le jocos de -- = loterijbelasting :PHILOSOPHIA leges del -- = wetten van de waarschijnlijkheid :ille lassa nihil al -- = hij is op alles bedacht :eliger uno al -- = iemand er zo maar uitpikken hasardose adj :1 gewaagd, hachelijk, riskant, hazardeus :interprisa -- = gewaagde onderneming :speculationes -- = gewaagde speculaties + hasch sub :1 hasj :le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de - = de politie heeft een grote hasjvangst gedaan haschich {sj}isj sub :1 hasjiesh :fumator de -- = hasjroker + haspa sub :1 haspel :-- de cablo = kabelhaspel + haspar v :1 haspelen hastar v :1 verhaasten, bespoedigen, (tot spoed) aanzetten :-- su partita = zijn vertrek bespoedigen :-- se verso le exito = zich haasten naar de uitgang :isto ha hastate su morte = dat heeft zijn dood verhaast :hasta te lentemente = haast je langzaam :ille se hasta de terminar le travalio = hij haast zich het werk af te maken + hastate adj :1 BOTANICA spiesvormig haste sub :1 haast, spoed :-- febril = koortsachtige haast :in grande/tote -- = in allerijl :partir in -- = wegrennen + hastifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met spiesvormige bladeren + hastilabie adj :1 BOTANICA met spiesvormige lip + hastipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met spiesvormige kroonbladen + hastisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met spiesvormige kelkbladen hastive adj :1 (te) haastig, overhaast, overijld :disveloppamento -- = te snelle ontwikkeling :crescentia -- = te snelle groei :conclusion -- = te haastige conclusie + hattrick sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT hattrick + haubitze sub :1 houwitser :affuste de -- = houwitseraffuit :granata de -- = houwitsergranaat :batteria de --s = houwitserbatterij haurir v :1 putten, hozen :vaso de -- = hoosvat haustorio sub :1 BOTANICA haustorium (zuigorgaan van parasitisch levende plant) + haute couture sub FRANCESE :1 haute couture + haute cuisine sub FRANCESE :1 haute cuisine Havana sub n pr :1 Havana :havana = havana (tabak, sigaar) havanese adj :1 Havana... + havanese sub :1 bewoner van Havanna hawaian adj :1 Hawaïaans, Hawaï... + Hawaii sub n pr :1 Hawai :Insulas -- = Hawai Eilanden + hebdomada sub :1 periode van zeven dagen, week + hebdomadari adj :1 wekelijks :revista -- = weekblad :programma -- = wekelijks programma :salario -- = weekloon :abonamento -- = weekabonnement :mercato -- = weekmarkt :reporto -- = weekrapport :consilio -- del ministros = wekelijks kabinetsberaad + hebdomadario sub :1 weekblad + hebeloma sub :1 BOTANICA radijszwam + hebephrenia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA hebefrenie, puberteitspsychose + hebephrenic adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA hebefreen, hebefrenie... + hebetar v :1 doen afstompen (van geest/intelligentie), dom maken + hebetation sub :1 afgestomptheid + hebetismo sub :1 afstomping + hebetude sub :1 afgestomptheid hebraic adj :1 Hebreeuws :le lege -- = de Hebreeuwse wet :lingua -- = Hebreeuwse taal :religion -- = Hebreeuwse godsdienst :scriptura -- = Hebreeuws schrift :traditiones -- = Hebreeuwse tradities :Universitate Hebraic de Jerusalem = Hebreeuwse Universiteit van Jerusalem hebraisar v :1 hebraïsmen gebruiken :2 zich als Hebreeër gedragen :3 tot Hebreeër maken hebraismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hebraïsme :2 Hebreeuws karakter, Hebreeuwse gewoonte, etc. hebraista sub :1 hebraïst, hebraïcus hebree adj :1 Hebreeuws :populo -- = volk van de Hebreeërs :texto -- = Hebreeuwse tekst hebreo sub :1 Hebreeër (Israëliet, Jood) :Hebreo Errante = Wandelende Jood :2 Hebreeuws (taal) :-- moderne = Ivriet + Hebridas sub n pr pl :1 Hebriden + hecatombe sub :1 HISTORIA hecatombe, offer van honderd runderen :2 bloedbad, slachting hectar sub :1 hectare + hectic adj :1 MEDICINA hectisch, teringachtig, slopend :febre -- = hectische koorts hectogramma sub :1 hectogram hectographar v :1 hectograferen hectographic adj :1 hectographisch :papiro -- = hectografisch papier hectographo sub :1 hectograaf hectolitro,hl sub :1 hectoliter + hectometric adj :1 hectometer... + hectometro sub :1 hectometer + hectopascal sub :1 hectopascal + hectopede adj :1 honderdvoetig + hectowatt sub :1 hectowatt hedera sub :1 BOTANICA klimop :folio de -- = klimopblad :corona de -- = klimopkrans/kroon :le -- involve le querco = de klimop omstrengelt de eik + hedonic adj :1 hedonisch + hedonismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA hedonisme :2 PSYCHOLOGIA hedonisme, luststreving, het genotzoeken + hedonista sub :1 hedonist, aanhanger van het hedonisme + hedonista adj :1 hedonistisch :philosophia -- = hedonistische filosofie :moral -- = hedonistische moraal + hedonistic adj :1 hedonistisch + Hegel sub n pr :1 Hegel :philosophia de -- = filosofie van Hegel + hegelian adj :1 van Hegel, Hegeliaans :philosophia -- = filosofie van Hegel :dialectica -- = Hegeliaanse dialectiek :le pensata -- = het Hegeliaanse denken + hegelianismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA hegelianisme, leer van Hegel + hegeliano sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van Hegel, hegeliaan + hegemonia sub :1 HISTORIA GREC hegemonie, militaire en politieke overheersing van een staat in een statenbond :Sparta aspirava al -- super tote le Grecia = Sparta streefde naar de hegemonie over heel Griekenland :2 opperheerschappij, macht, leiderschap, overwicht, hegemonie :-- militar = militaire hegemonie :-- economic = economische hegemonie :-- naval = hegemonie op zee :conquirer le -- mundial/del mundo = de wereldheerschappij veroveren :lucta pro le -- in le mundo =strijd om de hegemonie in de wereld + hegemonic adj :1 naar hegemonie strevend :2 overheersend, leidend, leiders... :le position -- del classe burgese = de leidende positie van de burgerklasse + hegemonisar v :1 onderwerpen aan de hegemonie (van een groep/van een klasse, etc.) + hegemonisation sub :1 onderwerping aan de hegemonie (van een groep/van een klasse, etc.) :-- un nation = een natie onder zijn heerschappij brengen + hegira sub :1 RELIGION hegira Helena sub n pr :1 Helena + heleocharis sub :1 BOTANICA waterbies :-- palustre = gewone waterbies :-- multicaule = veelstengelige waterbies :-- pauciflor = armbloemige waterbies + Helgoland sub n pr :1 Helgoland heliac adj :1 ASTRONOMIA schemerings..., heliakisch helianthemo sub :1 BOTANICA zonneroosje, veldroosje + helianthina sub :1 CHIMIA helianthine, methyloranje heliantho sub :1 BOTANICA zonnebloem, heliant :-- tuberose = aardpeer + heliasta sub :1 ANTIQUITATE heliast (Atheens gezworene) helice sub 1 spiraal :scala in -- = wenteltrap :BIOLOGIA duple/duplice -- = dubbele helix :2 MATHEMATICA (cirkelvormige) schroeflijn :angulo de -- = schroeflijnhoek :3 ANATOMIA buitenste oorrand :4 ZOOLOGIA huisjesslak :5 schroef, propeller, scheepsschroef, luchtschroef :avion a --s = propellervliegtuig :pala de -- = propellerblad :-- con palas variabile = schroef met verstelbare bladen :-- bipale/de duo palas = tweebladige schroef :-- tripale/de tres palas = driebladige schroef :-- propulsive = duwschroef + helichryso sub :1 BOTANICA strobloem + helicicultor sub :1 slakkenkweker + helicicultura sub :1 het kweken van slakken, slakkenkwekerij + heliciforme adj :1 slakkenhuisvormig + helicitate sub :1 heliciteit helicoidal adj :1 schroefvormig, spiraalvormig, schroeflijnig, helix... :movimento -- = schroefbeweging :superficie -- = schroefvlak :ingranage -- = schroefwieloverbrenging :rota -- = schroefrad, wormrad :rota dentate -- = schroeftandwiel :concha -- = ruishoorn :structura -- = helixstructuur :BOTANICA cyma -- = schicht, schroef helicoide adj :1 schroefvormig, spiraalvormig, schroeflijnig :MATHEMATICA parabola -- = spiraalvormige parabool :scala -- = wenteltrap helicoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA helicoïde, schroefvlak helicon sub :1 MUSICA helicon (groot blaasinstrument) + Helicon sub n pr :1 Helicon helicoptere sub :1 helicopter, hefschroefvliegtuig, wentelwiek :pilota de -- = helicopterpiloot :-- de combatto = gevechtshelikopter heliocentric adj :1 ASTRONOMIA met de zon als middelpunt genomen, heliocentrisch :theoria -- de Copernico = heliocentrische theorie van Copernicus :systema -- = heliocentrisch stelsel :latitude -- = heliocentrische breedte :longitude -- = heliocentrische lengte :parallaxe -- = jaarlijkse parallax + heliochromia sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA heliochromie + heliochromic adj :1 de heliochromie betreffend + heliogramma sub :1 heliogram + heliographar v :1 heliograferen + heliographia sub :1 heliografie + heliographic adj :1 heliografisch :reproduction -- de un designo = heliografische reproduktie van een tekening + heliographo sub :1 heliograaf heliogravure sub :1 heliogravure, fotogravure :libro ornate de --s = boek dat versierd is met heliogravures :2 (koper)diepdruk :tinta pro --s = diepdrukinkt :papiro pro --s = diepdrukpapier + heliolatra sub :1 zonaanbidder + heliolatria sub :1 zonaanbidding + heliometro sub :1 ASTRONOMIA heliometer + helion sub :1 CHIMIA heliumkern + heliophile adj :1 BOTANICA zonminnend :planta -- = zonminnende plant + heliophobe adj :1 heliofoob + heliophobia sub :1 zonnevrees, heliofobie + heliophyto sub :1 BOTANICA heliofiet, zonneplant Helios sub n pr :1 RELIGION GREC Helios (zonnegod) + helioscopic adj :1 helioscopisch :prismas -- = helioscopische prisma's + helioscopio sub :1 helioscoop, zonnekijker heliostatic adj :1 heliostatisch heliostato sub :1 heliostaat, heliograaf + heliotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA heliotherapie, (hoogte)zontherapie + heliothermometro sub :1 zonnewarmtemeter heliotrope adj :1 heliotroop + heliotropic adj :1 heliotropisch :curvatura -- = heliotropische krommingen :movimentos -- = heliotropische bewegingen + heliotropina sub :1 CHIMIA heliotropine heliotropio sub :1 BOTANICA heliotroop, kreeftsbloem :-- peruvian = tuinheliotroop heliotropismo sub :1 heliotropisme heliotypia sub :1 heliotypie heliotypo sub :1 heliotype + heliporto sub :1 helihaven, heliport helium sub :1 CHIMIA helium :nucleo a -- = heliumkern :spectometro a -- = heliumspectrometer Hellade sub n pr :1 Hellas + helladic adj :1 Helladisch + helleborina sub :1 helleborine + helleboro sub :1 BOTANICA nieskruid, nieswortel, kerstroosje :-- nigre = zwart nieskruid :-- viride = wrangkruid :-- fetide = stinkend nieskruid Hellen sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Hellen (stichter van het Griekse volk) hellenic adj :1 Helleens, Grieks, Oudgrieks :studios -- = Oudgriekse studiën hellenisar v :1 zich met de studie van het Grieks bezighouden :2 helleniseren, Helleens/Grieks maken :-- un region = een streek helleniseren hellenisation sub :1 het helleniseren, hellenisatie :-- del litteratura = hellenisering van de literatuur :-- del arte roman = hellenisering van de Romeinse kunst hellenismo sub :1 typisch Griekse uitdrukking(swijze), hellenisme :latino miscite de --s = latijn vermengd met hellenismen :2 hellenisme (cultuur) :le seculo de Pericles marcava le triumpho del -- = de eeuw van Pericles markeert de triomf van het hellenisme hellenista sub :1 hellenist hellenistic adj :1 hellenistisch :periodo -- = hellenistische periode :civilisation -- = hellenistische beschaving :cultura -- = hellenistische cultuur :litteratura -- = hellenistische literatuur :arte -- = hellenistische kunst :le grande monarchias -- = de grote hellenistische monarchieën helminthe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA MEDICINA ingewandsworm + helminthia sub :1 BOTANICA dubbelkelk helminthiasis sub :1 MEDICINA wormziekte (veroorzaakt door ingewandsworm) helminthic adj :1 MEDICINA ingewandsworm... :2 wormverdrijvend helminthico sub :1 wormverdrijvend middel + helminthochoro sub :1 BOTANICA :-- officinal = wormmos helminthologia sub :1 helminthologie (leer van de ingewandswormen) helminthologic adj :1 helminthologisch helminthologo sub :1 helmintholoog + helophyto sub :1 helofiet, moerasplant + helota sub :1 ANTIQUITATE heloot + helotarsoecaudate sub :1 berghaan (soort arend) + helotismo sub :1 helotisme + helvella sub :1 BOTANICA kluifjeszwam :-- crispe = wittekluifjeszwam :-- lacunose = zwarte kluifjeszwam Helvetia sub n pr :1 HISTORIA Helvetia helvetic adj :1 Helvetisch, Zwitsers :le Confederation -- = de Zwitserse Confederatie helvetio sub :1 Helvetiër + helvetismo sub :1 typisch Zwitserde uitdrukking(swijze) + hemangioma sub :1 hemangioom + hemapoietic adj :1 MEDICINA bloedvorming betreffend + hemarthrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA hemartrose, gewrichtsbloeduitstorting + hematemesis sub :1 MEDICINA bloedbraking, bloedspuwing, hematemesis + hematia sub :1 BIOLOGIA rood bloedlichaampje hematic adj :1 bloed... :sero -- = bloedserum :pigmento -- = bloedpigment :vesicula -- = bloedblaar :gruppo -- = bloedgroep :proteina -- = bloedeiwit :cyste -- = bloedcyste + hematina sub :1 CHIMIA hematine hematite sub :1 MINERALOGIA hematiet, bloedsteen, roodijzersteen + hematocele sub :1 MEDICINA inwendige bloeding, bloedbreuk + hematocysto sub :1 netelorgaan + hematogenese (-esis) sub :1 hematogenese + hematographia sub :1 MEDICINA bloedbeschrijving, hematografie + hematographic adj :1 MEDICINA bloedbeschrijvend, hematografisch + hematologia sub :1 MEDICINA hematologie, leer van bloed en bloedziekten + hematologic adj :1 MEDICINA hematologisch + hematologista sub :1 MEDICINA hematoloog + hematologo sub :1 MEDICINA hematoloog + hematoma sub :1 MEDICINA bloeduitstorting, blauwe plek, blauw oog, bloedgezwel, hematoom, hematoma :-- subcutanee = bloedblaar + hematophage adj :1 bloedetend, bloedzuigend :insectos -- = bloedetende insecten + hematophagia sub :1 hematofagie + hematophago sub :1 organisme dat zich met bloed voedt, hematofaag + hematophobia sub :1 s. hematofobie, bloedvrees + hematopoiese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA bloedvorming, bloedaanmaak + hematopoietic adj :1 bloedvormend, bloed makend + hematoscopia sub :1 hematoscopie, bloedonderzoek + hematoscopic adj :1 hematoscopisch + hematoscopio sub :1 hematoscoop hematose (-osis) sub :1 arterialisering, hematose + hematozoarios sub pl :1 hematozoën + hematuria sub :1 MEDICINA bloedwateren, bloedwatering + hemeralope adj :1 nachtblind + hemeralopia sub :1 nachtblindheid + hemerobio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA landjuffer hemerocallide sub :1 BOTANICA daglelie + hemerotheca sub :1 kranten- en tijdschriftenarchief, hemerotheek + hemialgia sub :1 MEDICINA migraine, schele hoofdpijn, hemialgie, hemicranie + hemianopsia sub :1 hemianopsie + hemicellulosa sub :1 BIOCHIMIA hemicellulose + hemicrania sub :1 MEDICINA migraine, schele hoofdpijn, hemialgie, hemicranie hemicyclo sub :1 halve cirkel, hemicyclus :-- de un theatro = hemicyclus van een theater :-- de un basilica = hemicyclus van een basiliek + hemicylindric adj :1 halfrond, half-cilindervormig, half-cilindrisch + hemigrammoocellifere sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lichtvisje + hemihedre adj :1 CHIMIA :crystallo -- = hemiëder, halfsymmetrisch kristal + hemihedric adj :1 Vide: hemihedre + hemina sub :1 MEDICINA hemine + hemiparasito sub :1 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA halfparasiet hemiplegia sub :1 MEDICINA hemiplegie, eenzijdige/enkelzijdige/halfzijdige verlamming :ille ha un -- del latere dext(e)re = hij is aan de rechterkant verlamd hemiplegic adj :1 MEDICINA hemiplegisch, aan één zijde verlamd :syndrome -- = hemiplegisch syndroom :alterationes -- del reflexos = hemiplegische veranderingen van de reflexen + hemiplegico sub :1 MEDICINA aan een zijde verlamde hemiprisma sub :1 hemiprisma hemiprismatic adj :1 hemiprismatisch hemiptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA halfvleugelig :insecto -- = halfvleugelig insekt hemiptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA halfvleugelige :--s = Halfvleugeligen, Hemiptera hemispheric adj :1 halfrond, halfbolvormig, hemisferisch :cupola -- = halfbolvormige koepel hemispherio sub :1 halfrond, halve bol, hemisfeer :-- sud/meridional/austral = zuidelijk halfrond :-- nord/septentrional/boreal = noordelijk halfrond :-- occidental = westelijk halfrond :-- oriental = oostelijk halfrond :-- cerebral = hersenhelft :--s de Magdeburg = Maagdenburger halve bollen :aliseo del -- nord = noordoostpassaat hemistichio sub 1 hemistiche, halve alexandrijn, halve versregel :le prime/secunde -- de un pentametro = de eerste/tweede hemistiche van een pentameter hemitrope adj :1 hemitroop hemitropia sub :1 hemitropie + hemochromatose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA hemochromatose + hemocyanina sub :1 BIOLOGIA hemocyanine + hemocyto sub :1 bloedcel, hemociet + hemodialyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA hemodialyse, nierdialyse + hemodynamic adj :1 BIOLOGIA hemodynamisch + hemodynamica sub :1 MEDICINA hemodynamica (leer van de bloedbewegingen) hemoglobina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA hemoglobine, (rode) bloedkleurstof + hemoglobinemia sub :1 hemoglobinemie + hemoglobinometro sub :1 hemoglobinemeter + hemoglobinopathia sub :1 MEDICINA hemoglobinopathie + hemoglobinuria sub :1 MEDICINA lendeberoerte + hemogramma sub :1 MEDICINA hem(at)ogram, bloedbeeld + hemolympha sub :1 hemolymfe (lichaamsvloeistof van insecten) + hemolyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA hemolyse, bloedontleding + hemolysina sub :1 MEDICINA hemolysine + hemolytic adj :1 MEDICINA hemolyserend, bloedvernietigend :toxico -- = hemolyserend vergif :medios -- = hemolyserende middelen + hemopathia sub :1 MEDICINA bloedkwaal, bloedziekte hemophile adj :1 hemofiel hemophilia sub :1 hemofilie, bloederziekte + hemophiliac adj :1 Vide: hemophile + hemophiliaco sub :1 Vide: hemophilo hemophilo sub :1 hemofiliepatiënt, bloeder + hemophobia sub :1 hemofobie, hematofobie, bloedvrees + hemoptyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA bloedspuwing, bloedhoest, hemoptyse + hemoptysic adj :1 MEDICINA bloedspuwings... + hemoptysico sub :1 MEDICINA bloedspuwer hemorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA bloeding, hemorragie :-- cerebral = hersenbloeding :-- gastric/stomachal/del stomacho = maagbloeding :-- nasal = neusbloeding, bloedneus :-- interne = inwendige bloeding :-- subcutanee = onderhuidse bloeding :-- arterial = slagaderlijke bloeding :-- labial = lipbloeding :-- pulmonar = longbloeding :-- buccal = mondbloeding :-- splenic = miltbloeding :-- vaginal = vaginale bloeding, vloeiing :arrestar le -- = de bloeding tot staan brengen + hemorrhagic adj :1 MEDICINA bloedings..., hemorragisch + hemorrhoidal adj :1 aambeien..., hemorroïdaal :venas -- = aambei-aderen + hemorrhoidari adj :1 MEDICINA aan aambeien lijdend + hemorrhoidario sub :1 MEDICINA aambeienlijder hemorrhoide sub :1 MEDICINA aambei :--s sic = droge aambeien :--s sanguinante = bloedende aambeien + hemoscopia sub :1 hemoscopie, hematoscopie, bloedonderzoek + hemoscopic adj :1 hemoscopic hemostase (-asis) sub :1 MEDICINA bloedstolling, hemostase, bloedstelping hemostatic adj :1 MEDICINA bloedstelpend, hemostatisch :pincia -- = kocher :medicamento/pharmaco/remedio -- = bloedstelpend middel + hemostatica sub :1 MEDICINA hemostatica + hemostatico sub :1 MEDICINA bloedstelpend middel, hemostaticum hemostato sub :1 MEDICINA bloedstelpend middel + hemotheca sub :1 bloedbank + hemotoxina sub :1 BIOLOGIA MEDICINA hemotoxine + hendecagone adj :1 MATHEMATICA elfhoekig, elfzijdig + hendecagono sub :1 MATHEMATICA elfhoek + hendecagyn adj :1 BOTANICA elfstijlig + hendecandre adj :1 BOTANICA elfhelmig + hendecasyllabe adj :1 LITTERATURA elflettergrepig :verso -- = elflettergrepige versregel + hendecasyllabic adj :1 LITTERATURA elflettergrepig :verso -- = elflettergrepige versregel + hendecasyllabo sub :1 LITTERATURA elflettergrepige versregel + hendiadys sub :1 LITTERATURA hendiadys + henna sub :1 henna (plant, verf) + henotheismo sub :1 henotheïsme + henotheista sub :1 henotheïst + henotheistic adj :1 henotheïstisch Henrico sub n pr :1 Hendrik henry sub :1 henry + heparina sub :1 CHIMIA heparine hepatalgia sub :1 MEDICINA hepatalgie, pijn aan de lever hepate sub :1 ANATOMIA lever :maladia del -- = leverziekte :inflammation del -- = leverontsteking :atrophia del -- = leveratrofie :lobo de -- = leverkwab :color de -- = leverkleur :de color de -- = leverkleurig hepatic adj :1 ANATOMIA lever... :vena -- = leverader :arteria -- = leverslagader :ducto -- = leverbuis :colica -- = leverkoliek :cirrhose (-osis) -- = levercirrose :punction -- = leverpunctie :maladia -- = leverkwaal :macula -- = levervlek :color -- = leverkleur :affection -- = leveraandoening :parenchyma -- = leverparenchym :epithelioma -- = levercarcinoom :aloe -- = leveraloë :omphalia -- = levertrechtertje (zwam) hepatica sub :1 BOTANICA gulden leverkruid, leverbloempje :-- stellate = sterleverkruid + hepatico sub :1 leverpatiënt, leverlijder hepatisar v :1 MEDICINA hepatiseren hepatisation sub :1 MEDICINA hepatisatie (verandering in op lever gelijkend weefsel) + hepatitic adj :1 MEDICINA hepatitisch hepatitis sub :1 MEDICINA hepatitis, leverontsteking :-- viral = virale hepatitis, geelzucht :-- chronic = chronische hepatitis + hepatobiliar adj :1 MEDICINA van de lever en de galwegen + hepatocele sub :1 MEDICINA leverbreuk + hepatocyto sub :1 levercel, hepatocyt + hepatolitho sub :1 MEDICINA leversteen hepatologia sub :1 MEDICINA hepatologie, leer van de leverziekten + hepatologic adj :1 MEDICINA hepatologisch + hepatologista sub :1 MEDICINA hepatoloog + hepatologo sub :1 MEDICINA hepatoloog + hepatomegalia sub :1 MEDICINA leververgroting + hepatopathia sub :1 MEDICINA hepatopathie + hepatotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA hepatotherapie + hepatotoxina sub :1 MEDICINA hepatotoxine + heptachorde adj :1 MUSICA zevensnarig :lyra -- = zevensnarige lier + heptachordo sub :1 MUSICA zevensnarige lier heptagonal adj :1 MATHEMATICA zevenhoekig :pyramide -- = zevenhoekige piramide heptagone adj :1 MATHEMATICA zevenhoekig :pyramide -- = zevenhoekige piramide heptagono sub :1 MATHEMATICA zevenhoek, heptagon heptahedre adj :1 MATHEMATICA met zeven vlakken, zevenvlakkig + heptahedric adj :1 Vide: heptahedre heptahedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA zevenvlak, heptaëder :-- regular = regelmatig zevenvlak + heptametre adj :1 zevenvoetig :verso -- = zevenvoetig vers heptametro sub :1 LITTERATURA heptameter, zevenvoetige versregel + heptandre adj :1 BOTANICA met zeven meeldraden, zevenhelmig heptangular adj :1 zevenhoekig + heptano sub :1 CHIMIA heptaan + heptaphylle adj :1 BOTANICA zevenbladig heptarchia sub :1 HISTORIA heptarchie, heerschappij van de zeven + heptasyllabe adj :1 LITTERATURA zevenlettergrepig heptasyllabic adj :1 zevenlettergrepig + heptasyllabo sub :1 LITTERATURA zevenlettergrepige versregel + heptateucho sub :1 de eerste zeven boeken van de bijbel, Heptateuch + heptathleta sub :1 SPORT zevenkamper + heptathlon sub :1 SPORT zevenkamp heptavalente adj :1 CHIMIA zevenwaardig, heptavalent + heptavalentia sub :1 CHIMIA zevenwaardigheid, heptavalentie + heracleo sub :1 BOTANICA bereklauw + Heraklion sub n pr :1 Heraklion heraldic adj :1 heraldisch, wapenkundig :colores -- = heraldische kleuren :figura -- = wapenfiguur :scientia -- = wapenkunde, heraldiek :arte -- = wapenkunst heraldica sub :1 heraldiek, wapenkunde + heraldico sub :1 heraldicus, wapenkundige + heraldista sub :1 heraldicus, wapenkundige heraldo sub :1 heraut herba sub :1 kruid, plant :--s aquatic = waterplanten :--s medicinal = geneeskrachtige kruiden :--s febrifuge = koortskruiden :--s aromatic/odorose = aromatische kruiden, tuinkruiden :-- pro le suppa = soepgroente :bitter (A) al --s aromatic = kruidenbitter :jardin de --s aromatic e medicinal = kruidentuin :mal -- = onkruid :in -- = groen, onrijp, FIGURATE in de dop :artista in -- = aankomend kunstenaar :2 gras :stirpetta de -- = grashalm :secar le -- = het gras maaien :secar le -- sub le pedes de un persona = iemand het gras voor de voeten wegmaaien herbacee adj :1 kruidachtig :plantas -- = kruidachtige planten :pedunculo -- = kruidachtige stengel :2 grasachtig :savanna -- = grassavanne herbage sub :1 kruiden :2 gras, groenvoer herbal adj :1 kruiden... :flora -- = kruidenflora :facer extractos -- = kruiden uittrekken herbario sub :1 herbarium :-- de folios = bladherbarium + herbicida sub :1 herbicide, onkruidverdelger :-- de contacto = contactherbicide + herbicida adj :1 onkruid verdelgend :substantia -- = onkruidverdelger herbivore adj :1 ZOOLOGIA plantenetend, herbivoor :animal -- = plantenetend dier + herbivoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA planteneter, herbivoor herborisar v :1 planten zoeken, botaniseren, herboriseren :cassa a -- = botaniseertrommel :-- pro studiar le botanica = planten verzamelen om de plantkunde te bestuderen herborisation sub :1 het planten zoeken, het botaniseren, het herboriseren herborisator sub :1 kruidenzoeker, plantenverzamelaar herborista sub :1 kruidenverkoper, drogist + herboristeria sub :1 kruidenwinkel, drogisterij herbose adj :1 grazig, gras... :plana -- = grasvlakte :pratos -- = grazige weiden :sentiero -- = graspad herculee adj :1 van Hercules, herculisch :fortia -- = herculeskracht, reuzenkracht :haber un statura -- = een herculische gestalte hebben :travalio/labor -- = herculesarbeid Hercules sub n pr :1 Hercules :Columnas/Colonnas de = Zuilen van Hercules :massa de -- = herculesknots + hercynian adj :1 GEOLOGIA hercynisch :plicaturas -- = hercynische plooiingen herede sub :1 erfgenaam :-- legal = wettelijk erfgenaam :-- universe/universal = universeel erfgenaam :--s collateral = (col)laterale erfgenamen :-- del corona/del throno = troonopvolger hereditage sub :1 erfenis, nalatenschap, erfgoed, erfdeel :parte de -- = erfdeel :partir un -- = een boedel scheiden :partition de un -- = boedelscheiding :-- indivise = onverdeelde nalatenschap :-- cultural = cultuurbezit :acceptar un -- = een erfenis aanvaarden :repartir un -- inter le heredes = een erfenis onder de erfgenamen verdelen :dilapidar un -- = een erfenis er door jagen hereditar v :1 erven :ille heredita le castello = hij erft het kasteel :-- un privilegio = een voorrecht vererven hereditari adj :1 erfelijk, erf..., hereditair :monarchia -- = erfelijk koningschap :inimico -- = erfvijand :maladia -- = familiekwaal :terras -- = erfgrond :prince/principe -- = erfprins, erfvorst :princessa -- = erfprinses, erfvorstin :conte -- = erfgraaf :ben -- = erfgoed :pais -- = erfland :debita -- = erfschuld :possession -- = erfbezit :throno -- = troon met erfopvolging :follia -- = erfelijke krankzinnigheid :syphilis -- = hereditaire syfilis :maladias -- = erfelijke kwalen :tractos -- = erfelijke kenmerken :proprietate -- = erfelijke eigenschap :BIOLOGIA characteres -- = erfelijke kenmerken :BIOLOGIA information -- = erfelijke informatie :BIOLOGIA -- materiaal = material hereditari :JURIDIC derecto -- = erfrecht :haber defectos -- = erfelijk belast zijn hereditario sub :1 erfgenaam :-- legal = wettelijk erfgenaam :-- universe/universal = universeel erfgenaam :-- presumptive = vermoedelijke erfgenaam :-- lateral = (col)laterale erfgenaam hereditate sub :1 JURIDIC erfelijkheid, overerving :-- del corona = erfelijkheid van de kroon :2 BIOLOGIA erfelijkheid, herediteit :factor de -- = erffactor :haber un -- cargate = erfelijk belast zijn :lege del -- = erfelijkheidswet :studio del -- = studie van de erfelijkheid :3 BIOLOGIA erfmassa, geheel van overgeërfde kenmerken + heredosyphilis sub :1 MEDICINA aangeboren syfilis + heredosyphilitic adj :1 MEDICINA aan aangeboren syfilis lijdend heresia sub :1 ketterij, dwaalleer, valse leer, heresie :-- pelagian = pelagiaanse ketterij :-- nestorian = nestoriaanse ketterij :esser suspecte de -- = verdacht worden van ketterij :processo de -- = ketterproces :le edictos contra le -- = de plakkaten tegen de ketters :abjurar le -- = de ketterij afzweren heresiarcha sub :1 ketterhoofd, aartsketter, heresiarch + heresiologia sub :1 studie van de ketterij, heresiologie + heresiologic :1 de ketterij betreffend + heresiologo sub :1 kenner van de ketterij, heresioloog heretic adj :1 ketters :opiniones -- = ketterse meningen :libros -- = ketterse boeken :sectas -- = ketterse sekten :dogmas -- = ketterse leerstellingen :fundator de un secta -- = stichter van een ketterse secte + hereticitate sub :1 ketters karakter :-- de un doctrina = ketters karakter van een leer :-- de un movimento = ketters karakter van een beweging heretico sub :1 ketter :persecutor de --s = ketterjager :excommunicar un -- = een ketter excommuniceren heri adv :1 gisteren :-- matino = gisterochtend :-- nocte = gisternacht :-- vespera/vespere = gisteravond :-- postmeridie = gistermiddag :le die de -- = de dag van gisteren + herma sub :1 Hermeszuil, mijlpaal met Hermeskop + herman sub :1 HISTORIA herman, kozakkenhoofdman hermaphrodite adj :1 BIOLOGIA, PSYCHOLOGIA tweeslachtig, hermafrodiet :animales -- = tweeslachtige dieren :flores -- = tweeslachtige bloemen + hermaphroditic adj :1 BIOLOGIA, PSYCHOLOGIA tweeslachtig, hermafrodiet hermaphroditismo sub :1 tweeslachtigheid, hermafroditisme Hermaphrodito sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Hermaphroditus :2 BIOLOGIA hermaphrodito = hermafrodiet + hermeneuta sub :1 beoefenaar van de hermeneutiek, uitlegger, verklaarder + hermeneutic adj :1 RELIGION, PHILOSOPHIA hermeneutisch, verklarend, uitleggend :critica -- = hermeneutische kritiek :arte -- = hermeneutische kunst :methodos -- = hermeneutische methoden :problemas -- = hermeneutische problemen + hermeneutica sub :1 RELIGION PHILOSOPHIA hermeneutiek, uitlegging van teksten Hermes sub n pr :1 RELIGION GREC Hermes HermesTrismegisto sub n pr :1 Hermes Trismegistus hermetic adj :1 hermetisch (gesloten), luchtdicht :bottilia a clausura -- = fles met een hermetische/luchtdichte sluiting :juncto -- = luchtdichte verbinding :claudite/clause hermeticamente = hermetisch gesloten :2 onbegrijpelijk, gesloten, duister, ontoegankelijk, hermetisch :poesia -- = moeilijk toegankelijk/hermetische poëzie :poeta -- = hermetische dichter :3 hermetisch, van de alchemie, occult :philosophia -- = hermetische filosofie :libros -- = hermetische boeken + hermeticitate sub :1 het hermetisch afgesloten zijn, hermetisch karakter :le -- de un clausura = het hermetisch dicht zijn van een sluiting :-- de un scripto = hermetisch karakter van een ge-schrift + hermetismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA leer van de alchemisten, alchemie, hermetische kunst :2 PHILOSOPHIA hermetische filosofie :3 LITTERATURA hermetisme, moeilijk toegankelijk/duister karakter (van teksten) + herminio sub :1 BOTANICA herminium + hermitage sub :1 hermitage + hernia sub :1 MEDICINA hernia, breuk :-- abdominal = buikbreuk :-- inguinal = liesbreuk :-- discal = discushernia (uitstulping van een tussenwervel) :-- scrotal = zakbreuk :-- del intestino = darmbreuk :-- cicatricial = littekenbreuk :-- strangulate = beklemde breuk :operation de un -- = breukoperatie + hernial adj :1 MEDICINA breuk..., hernia... :bandage/cinctura -- = breukband + herniari adj :1 breuk..., hernia... :cinctura/bandage -- = breukband :sacco -- = breukzak + herniaria sub :1 BOTANICA breukkruid :-- pubescente/hirsute = behaard breukkruid + herniose adj :1 MEDICINA aan een breuk lijdend :individuo -- = iemand met een breuk, breuklijder + hernioso sub :1 MEDICINA breuklijder + herniotomia sub :1 MEDICINA breukoperatie Herode sub n pr :1 Herodes Herodiade sub n pr :1 Herodias herodian adj :1 van Herodes, Herodiaans heroe sub :1 held :-- del mar = zeeheld :-- del aere = luchtheld :-- guerrier/de guerra = krijgsheld, oorlogsheld :-- romanesc = romanheld :sanguine de -- = heldenbloed :virtute de -- = heldendeugd :fama de -- = heldenroem :facer le -- = de held uithangen :2 ANTIQUITATE heros, halfgod heroic adj :1 heldhaftig, helden... :epocha -- = heldentijdperk :morte -- = heldendood :spirito -- = heldengeest :saga -- = heldensage :acto -- = heldendaad :anima -- = heldenziel :2 drastisch, draconisch :MEDICINA remedio -- = paardenmiddel :mesuras -- = draconische maatregelen heroicitate sub :1 heldhaftigheid :-- de un comportamento = heldhaftigheid van een gedrag + heroicomic adj :1 LITTERATURA half heroïsch-half komisch heroificar v :1 als held vereren heroina (I) sub :1 heldin + heroina (II) sub :1 PHARMACIA heroïne :traffico del -- = heroïnehandel :prostituta/puta/putana de -- = heroïnehoer :overdose (A) de -- = overdosis heroïne :linea de -- = heroïnelijn :syringa/injector de -- = heroïnespuit :prender -- = heroïne gebruiken + heroinomane adj :1 aan heroïne verslaafd + heroinomania sub :1 heroïnegebruik + heroinomano sub :1 heroïnegebruiker heroismo sub :1 heldhaftigheid, heldenmoed, heroïsme :acto de -- = heldendaad herpete sub :1 MEDICINA herpes :-- zoster = gordelroos :-- labial = lipuitslag, koortsuitslag :-- genital = herpes genitalis :-- facial = herpes facialis herpetic adj :1 wat met herpes verband houdt, herpes... :eruption -- = (blaasachtige) huiduitslag :angina -- = herpangina :virus -- = herpesvirus herpetiforme(I) adj :1 MEDICINA herpesachtig herpetiforme(II) adj :1 ZOOLOGIA kruipend herpetismo sub :1 MEDICINA aanleg voor huidziekten en ziekten van de slijmvliezen herpetologia(I) sub :1 MEDICINA herpetologie, studie van herpes herpetologia(II) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA herpetologie, leer van de kruipende dieren + herpetologic adj :1 herpetologisch + herpetologo sub :1 herpetoloog + herpocaule adj :1 BOTANICA met kruipende stengels + hertz sub :1 hertz + hertzian adj :1 hertz... :undas -- = hertzgolven :connexion de radio per undas -- = straalverbinding + Herzegovina sub n pr :1 Herzegovina hesitante adj :1 aarzelend, weifelend :voce -- = onzekere stem + hesitantia sub :1 aarzeling, weifeling, onzekerheid hesitar v :1 aarzelen, weifelen :-- ante le consequentias = huiveren voor de gevolgen hesitation sub :1 aarzeling, weifeling :haber un momento de -- = een ogenblik van aarzeling heb-ben :prender un decision sin -- = zonder aarzelen een besluit nemen + Hesperia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE Hesperia :2 Westen, avondland + hesperia sub :1 dikkopvlinder + hesperide adj :1 van de Hesperiden :2 westers + Hesperides sub n pr pl :1 Hesperiden :jardin del -- = tuin van de Hesperiden + hesperidina sub :1 MEDICINA hesperidine + hesperidio sub :1 BOTANICA vrucht van een citrusplant + hesperie adj :1 van/uit Hesperia + hesperis sub :1 BOTANICA damastbloem + Hespero sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Hesperus, avondster + Hesse sub n pr :1 Hessen + hessian adj :1 van/uit Hessen, Hessisch :mosquito -- = Hessische mug + hetera sub :1 hetaere, prostituée heteratomic adj :1 CHIMIA heteratomisch + heterocarpe adj :1 vruchten van één soort dragend + heterocentric adj :1 heterocentrisch + heterocerc adj :1 ZOOLOGIA heterocercaal (een assymmetrische staartvorm hebbend) + heterochromatic adj :1 heterochromatisch, met verschillende kleuren + heterochromatina sub :1 heterochromatine + heterochromia sub :1 heterochromie + heterochromosoma sub :1 heterochromosoom + heterochrone sub :1 heterochroon + heterochtone adj :1 heterochtoon :flora -- = heterochtone flora heteroclite adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onregelmatig verbogen (woord) :2 wisselend, bont, gevariëerd, ongelijk(soortig), uiteenlopend, niet bij elkaar passend, heterocliet :parolas -- = onsamenhangende woorden :confusion -- = mengelmoes :un societate -- = een bont gezelschap heteroclito sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onregelmatig verbogen woord :2 zonderling/vreemd/bizar ding of persoon + heterocyclic adj :1 CHIMIA heterocyclisch :composito -- = heterocyclische verbinding + heterocyclo sub :1 CHIMIA heterocyclische verbinding + heterodonte adj :1 ZOOLOGIA onregelmatig getand, heterodont :mammiferos -- = heterodonte zoogdieren heterodoxe adj :1 onrechtzinnig, niet orthodox, heterodox, ketters :opinion -- = heterodoxe mening :libro -- = ketters boek heterodoxia sub :1 onrechtzinnigheid, heterodoxie :-- religiose = religieuze heterodoxie :-- politic = politieke heterodoxie :esser accusate de -- = van onrechtzinnigheid beschuldigd worden + heterodoxo sub :1 onrechtzinnige, ketter heterodyne adj :1 RADIO heterodyne :receptor -- = heterodyne ontvanger :unda -- = heterodynegolf :generator -- = heterodyne generator heterogame adj :1 BIOLOGIA heterogaam + heterogametic adj :1 BIOLOGIA heterogametisch heterogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA heterogamie, voortplanting door mannelijke én vrouwelijke gameten heterogene adj :1 heterogene, ongelijksoortig, niet bij elkaar passend, ongelijkslachtig :corpore componite de partes -- = lichaam dat uit heterogene delen bestaat heterogenee adj :1 heterogeen, ongelijksoortig, niet bij elkaar passend, ongelijkslachtig :elementos -- = heterogene elementen :un insimul de objectos -- = een geheel van ongelijksoortige voorwer-pen :un gruppo de individuos -- = een groep niet bij elkaar passende individuen heterogeneitate sub :1 heterogeniteit, ongelijksoortigheid, verscheidenheid, ongelijkslachtigheid :-- de principios = verscheidenheid van principes :-- de methodos = ongelijksoortigheid van methoden + heterogenese (-esis) sub :1 heterogenesis + heterogenetic adj :1 heterogenetisch + heterolateral adj :1 heterolateraal + heterologe adj :1 MEDICINA heteroloog :texito -- = heteroloog weefsel + heterolyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA heterolyse + heterolytic adj :1 heterolytisch :reaction -- = heterolytische reactie + heteromorphe adj :1 heteromorf, polymorf :substantias -- = polymorfe stoffen :crystallos -- = heteromorfe kristallen :plantas -- = heteromorfe planten + heteromorphic adj :1 Vide: heteromorphe + heteromorphismo sub :1 heteromorfisme, polymorfisme :-- sexual = sexueel heteromorfisme + heteronome adj :1 heteronoom :ethica -- = hete-ronome ethiek + heteronomia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA heteronomie :-- del voluntate = heteronomie van de wil :2 gebrek aan autonomie + heteronyme adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA MEDICINA heteroniem, ongelijknamig :diplopia -- = gekruiste diplopie + heteronymo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA heteronym + heterophonia sub :1 MUSICA heterofonie (afwijking van de eenstemmigheid) + heterophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met verschillende bladen :batrachio -- = ongelijkbladige waterranonkel + heterophyllia sub :1 BOTANICA heterofyllie + heteroplasma sub :1 heteroplasma + heteroplasma adj :1 MEDICINA heteroplasma + heteroplastia sub :1 MEDICINA heteroplastiek, heterotransplantatie + heteroplastic adj :1 MEDICINA heteroloog (mbt transplantatie) + heteropolar adj :1 PHYSICA heteropolair + heteroproteina sub :1 CHIMIA heteroproteïne heteroptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA van de wantsen heteropteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA wantsen, heteroptera heterosexual adj :1 heteroseksueel, heterofiel + heterosexual sub :1 heterosexueel, heterofiel + heterosexualitate sub :1 heteroseksualiteit, heterofilie + heterospecific adj :1 heterospecifiek, met soortvreemde kenmerken + heterosporee adj :1 BOTANICA heterospoor :planta -- = heterospore plant + heterosporia sub :1 BOTANICA heterosporie + heterostructura sub :1 heterostructuur :-- ballistic = ballistische heterostructuur + heterosyllabe adj :1 heterosyllabisch + heterosyllabic adj :1 heterosyllabisch + heterosynapse (-apsis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA heterosynapse + heterotaxia sub :1 heterotaxie + heterotrophe adj :1 BIOLOGIA heterotroof :nutrition -- = heterotrofe voeding :organismos -- = hete-rotrofe organismen + heterotrophia sub :1 BIOLOGIA heterotrofie + heterotrophic adj :1 Vide: heterotrophe + heterotypic adj :1 BIOLOGIA heterotypisch + heterovaccino sub :1 heterovaccin + heterozygote adj :1 BIOLOGIA heterozygoot + heterozygotic adj :1 BIOLOGIA heterozygoot + heterozygoto sub :1 BIOLOGIA heterozygoot + hetman sub :1 hetman + heuristic adj :1 heuristisch, heuristiek :cognoscentia -- = heuristieke kennis :methodo -- = heuristische methode :programmation -- = heuristische programmering :hypothese (-esis) -- = heuristische hypothese + heuristica sub :1 heuristiek + hevea sub :1 BOTANICA hevea, rubberboom hexachordio sub :1 MUSICA zessnarig instrument hexachordo sub :1 hexachord, systeem van zes diatonische tonen + hexadecimal adj :1 hexadecimaal, zestientallig + hexadecime adj :1 hexadecimaal :systema/numeration -- = zestientallig stelsel + hexaflor adj :1 BOTANICA zesbloemig hexagonal adj :1 hexagonaal, zeshoekig :pyramide -- = hexagonale piramide :testa/capite -- = zeskante kop :molecula a structura -- = molecuul met een hexagonale structuur hexagone adj :1 zeshoekig :pyramide -- = zeshoekige piramide hexagono sub :1 zeshoek, hexagon :-- regular = regelmatige zeshoek + hexagramma sub :1 MATHEMATICA hexagram hexahedre adj :1 MATHEMATICA zesvlakkig, zeszijdig + hexahedric adj :1 MATHEMATICA zesvlakkig, zeszijdig hexahedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA zesvlak :-- regular = regelmatig zesvlak, kubus + hexameron sub :1 hexameron hexametre adj :1 LITTERATURA zesvoetig, hexametrisch :verso -- = zesvoetige versregel + hexametric adj :1 LITTERATURA van de hexameter, het zesvoetige vers betreffend + hexametrista sub :1 schrijver van hexameters hexametro sub :1 LITTERATURA hexameter, zesvoetige versregel + hexamotor adj :1 zesmotorig + hexandre adj :1 BOTANICA met zes meeldraden, zeshelmig + hexano sub :1 CHIMIA hexaan + hexapetale adj :1 BOTANICA met zes bloembladen :flores --, flores con corolla -- = bloemen met zes bloembladen, bloemen met een kroon van zes bloembladen + hexaphylle adj :1 BOTANICA met zes bladeren of blaadjes bijeen hexapode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA zespotig hexapodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA insekt met zes poten + hexaptere adj :1 zesvleugelig + hexastyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER zeszuilig, met zes zuilen + hexastylo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER zuilengang met zes zuilen + hexasyllabe adj :1 LITTERATURA zeslettergrepig + hexasyllabic adj :1 LITTERATURA zeslettergrepig + hexasyllabo sub :1 LITTERATURA zeslettergrepig vers + hexateuchal adj :1 van de hexateuch + hexateucho sub :1 hexateuch + hexavalente adj :1 CHIMIA zeswaardig :elemen-to -- = zeswaardig element hiar v :1 open staan, een opening/hiaat laten, gapen + hiatal adj :1 hiataal :hernia -- = maagbreuk hiato sub :1 gaping, leemte, hiaat, gat, onderbreking :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hiaat :3 BIOLOGIA opening, hiaat + hibernaculo sub :1 BOTANICA winterknop hibernal adj :1 winter... :somno -- = winterslaap :paisage -- = winterlandschap :frigido -- = winterkou :flor -- = winterbloem :lecto -- = winterbed(ding) :nocte -- = winternacht :die/jorno = winterdag :mense -- = wintermaand :aere -- = winterlucht :sport (A) -- = wintersport :sol -- = winterzon :vespere/vespera -- = winteravond :matino -- = wintermorgen, winterochtend :SPORT tregua -- = winterstop + hibernante sub :1 overwinteraar (anque dier) hibernar v :1 de winter doorbrengen, overwinteren :2 een winterslaap houden hibernation sub :1 overwintering :-- a Nova Zembla = hibernation a Nova Zembla :2 winterslaap, winterrust + hibernator sub :1 overwinteraar :2 dier dat een winterslaap heeft + Hibernia sub n pr :1 HISTORIA Ierland hiberno sub :1 winter :tempore de -- = winterweer :planta de -- = winterplant/gewas :patata de -- = winteraardappel :collection de -- = wintercollectie :sport (A) de -- = wintersport :die/jorno de -- = winterdag :vespera/vespere de -- = winteravond :habito/vestimentos de -- = winterkleding :hora de -- = wintertijd :medio del -- = midwinter :servicio de -- = winterdienst :mantello de -- = winterjas :nutrimento de -- = winterkost :mense de -- = wintermaand :nocte de -- = winternacht :nivello de -- = winterpeil :jocos olympic de -- = olympische winterspelen :curso de -- = wintercursus :semestre de -- = winterhalfjaar :paisage de -- = winterlandschap/gezicht :tritico/frumento de -- = wintertarwe :secale de -- = winterrogge :palatio de -- = winterpaleis :jardin de -- = wintertuin :residentia de -- = winterverblijf :forrage de -- = wintervoer :saison (F) de -- = winterseizoen :frigido de -- = winterkou :temperatura de -- = wintertemperatuur :dica de -- = winterdijk :solsticio de -- = winterzonnestilstand :quartieros de -- = winterkwartieren :-- polar = poolwinter :-- aspere/rigorose = strenge winter :-- benigne = kwakkelwinter :-- precoce = vroege winter :passar le -- = overwinteren + hibisco sub :1 BOTANICA chinese roos, heemstroos, hibiscus hic adv :1 hier :-- e nunc = hier en nu :-- e ibi = hier en daar :de -- a un hora = over een uur :-- juncto = hierbij, ingesloten :usque a -- = 1. tot hier, 2. tot nu toe, tot dusver hidalgo sub ESPANIOL :1 hidalgo, edelman + hieracio sub :1 BOTANICA havikskruid :-- pratense = weidehavikskruid hierarcha sub :1 hiërarch, opperpriester hierarchia sub :1 hiërarchie, priesterregering :2 hiërarchie, rangorde, rangschikking, classificering (naar waarde(ring)) :grados de -- = treden van de hiërarchie :-- militar = militaire hiërarchie :-- del poter = gezagspatroon :-- de professiones = beroepshiërarchie hierarchic adj :1 hiërarchisch, hiërarchiek :ordine -- = rangorde :societate hierarchicamente organisate = hierarchisch georganiseerde maatschappij + hierarchisar v :1 hiërarchisch indelen/opbouwen/ordenen + hierarchisation sub :1 hiërarchische indeling/opbouw/ordening hieratic adj :1 hiëratisch, priesterlijk :scriptura -- = hiëratisch schrift, priesterschrift :lingua -- = priestertaal :2 star, verstard, stijf, strak, onbeweeglijk, vormelijk :attitude -- = stijve houding + hieraticitate sub :1 hiëratisch karakter/aspect + hierocratia sub :1 POLITICA priesterheerschappij, hierocratie + hierocratic adj :1 POLITICA hierocratisch :governamento -- = hierocratische regering :stato -- = hierocratische staat hierodulo sub :1 RELIGION GREC tempelslaaf, hiëroduul hieroglyphic adj :1 hiëroglifisch :scriptura -- = hiëroglifisch schrift :signo -- = hiëroglifisch teken hieroglyphico sub :1 hiëroglief hierologia sub :1 hiërologia hieromantia sub :1 hiëromantie hierophanta sub :1 hiërofant (opperpriester bij de Eleusisfeesten) + hi-fi adj ANGLESE :1 hi-fi + highlander sub ANGLESE :1 (in Schotland) hooglander highlife sub ANGLESE :1 high life, high society, grote wereld + hilar adj :1 BIOLOGIA hilus... + hilarante adj :1 het lachen opwekkend :gas -- = lachgas :historia -- = komisch verhaal hilare adj :1 hilarisch, vrolijk, uitgelaten hilaritate sub :1 hilariteit, grote vrolijkheid, gelach :suscitar/provocar/producer/causar le -- general = algemene hiraliteit veroorzaken + hilo sub :1 BOTANICA navel :2 ANATOMIA hilus, poort, steel, navel :-- del pulmon = longhilus, longpoort :-- del ren = hilus van de nier + Himalaya sub n pr :1 Himalaya(gebergte) + himalayan adj :1 van de Himalaya + himantoglosso sub :1 BOTANICA bokkenorchis + himation sub :1 HISTORIA himation (kledingstuk zonder mouwen) hindu adj :1 Hindoes hindu sub :1 Hindoe hinduismo sub :1 hindoeïsme Hindustan sub n pr :1 Hindoestan hindustani sub :1 Hindoestaans (taal) hinnimento sub :1 gehinnik :le -- de un cavallo = het hinniken van een paard hinnir v :1 hinniken hinterland sub GERMANO :1 achterland + hiperlink sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR hiperlink + hipparchia sub :1 HISTORIA hipparchie + hipparcho sub :1 HISTORIA hipparch + hipparion sub :1 (fossiele paardachtige) hipparion hippiatra sub :1 paardenarts hippiatria sub :1 paardenartsenijkunde, hippiatrie hippiatric adj :1 paardemartsenijkundig, hippiatrisch hippic adj :1 paarden.., hippisch :club (A) -- = rijvereniging :sport (A) -- = paardensport, hippische sport :concurso -- = concours hippique, springconcours :cursa -- = paardenrennen + hippismo sub :1 paardensport, ruitersport + hippobosca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spinvlieg hippocampo sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA hippocamp :2 ZOOLOGIA zeepaardje :3 ANATOMIA hippocampus + hippocastanacea sub :1 BOTANICA paardenkastanjeachtige hippocentauro sub :1 centaur Hippocrate sub n pr :1 Hippocrates hippocratic adj :1 hippocratisch :schola -- = hippocratische school :juramento -- = hippocratische eed, ambtseed van de geneesheer hippocratismo sub :1 leer van Hippocrates hippodromo sub :1 renbaan (voor paarden), hippodroom hippogrypho sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA gevleugeld paard met griffioenkop hippolitho sub :1 MEDICINA steen/gruis in de ingewanden van een paard hippologia sub :1 paardenkennis, paardenstudie, hippologie + hippologic adj :1 hippologisch, paarde(n)... hippologo sub :1 hippoloog, paardenkenner + hippophae sub :1 BOTANICA duindoorn hippophage adj :1 paardenvlees etend hippophagia sub :1 het eten van paardenvlees hippophago sub :1 paardenvleeseter + hippophilo sub :1 paardenvriend + hippopotamic adj :1 (als) van/mbt een nijlpaard hippopotamo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nijlpaard :pelle de -- = nijlpaardenhuid :carne de -- = nijlpaardenvlees + hippotrago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schimmelantilope :-- nigre = paardantilope + hippuric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = hippuurzuur, benzoylglycerol + hippy (pl: hippies) sub ANGLESE :1 hippie :movimento -- = hippie-beweging :cultura -- = hippie-cultuur + hircin adj :1 (geite)bokken..., bokkig :odor -- = bokkengeur :hyperico -- = bokkenkruid hirpicar v :1 AGRICULTURA eggen :-- un terreno = een terrein eggen + hirpicatura sub :1 AGRICULTURA (het) eggen hirpice sub :1 AGRICULTURA eg :-- a discos = schijveneg hirsute adj :1 ruig, ruw(harig), harig, borstelig, behaard :barba -- = ruige baard :epilobio -- = harig wilgeroosje :kochia -- = zoutkruid :cardamine -- = kleine veldkers + hirsutismo sub :1 MEDICINA hirsutisme, overmatige beharing + hirudina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA hirudine hirundine sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zwaluw :-- de mar = zeezwaluw :-- ripari = oeverzwaluw :-- domestic = huiszwaluw :-- fulve = rotszwaluw :sterna -- = visdiefje :nido de -- = zwaluwnest :pluma de -- = zwaluwveer :migration del --s = trek van de zwaluwen :le --s annuncia le estate = de zwaluwen kondigen de zomer aan hispan adj :1 Spaans Hispania sub n pr :1 Spanje :musca de -- = Spaanse vlieg hispanic adj :1 Spaans :Instituto de Studios Hispanic = Instituut voor Spaanse Studiën + hispanisar v :1 Spaans maken, verspaansen hispanismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hispanisme hispanista sub :1 hispanist, hispanoloog hispano sub :1 Spanjaard :2 Spaans (taal) hispanoamerican adj :1 Spaans-Amerikaans :guerra -- = Spaans-Amerikaanse oorlog hispanoamericano sub :1 Spaans-Amerikaan + hispanofrancese adj :1 Spaans-Frans :relationes -- = Spaans-Franse betrekkingen hispanomauresc adj :1 ARTE ARTE DE CONSTRUER etc., Spaans-Moors + hispanoparlante adj :1 Spaanssprekend :le mundo -- = de Spaanssprekende wereld + hispanophile adj :1 spaansgezind + hispanophilia sub :1 spaansgezindheid + hispanophilo sub :1 spaansgezinde + hispanophobe adj :1 spaansvijandig + hispanophobia sub :1 anti-Spaanse gezindheid + hispanophobo sub :1 iemand die anti-Spaans gezind is + hispanophone adj :1 Spaans sprekend, Spaanstalig hispanophone sub :1 Spaans sprekende, Spaanstalige + hispide adj :1 borstelig, stug, ruig :phoca -- = stinkrob :2 BOTANICA ruig, ruwharig, behaard :planta -- = ruwharige plant :pedunculo -- = behaarde stengel hissar v :1 hijsen, ophijsen, omhoogtrekken, optrekken :-- un cassa de ligno = een houten kist naar boven hijsen :-- le velas = de zeilen hijsen :-- le bandiera blanc ante de capitular = de witte vlag hijsen alvorens zich over te geven :-- le bandiera a medie mast = de vlag halfstok hijsen + histamina sub :1 BIOLOGIA histamine + histaminic adj :1 BIOLOGIA histamine... + histidina sub :1 CHIMIA histidine + histiocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA histiocyt, macrofaag + histo sub :1 BIOLOGIA weefsel + histochimia sub :1 histochemie + histochimic adj :1 histochemisch histogene adj :1 BIOLOGIA histogeen + histogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA weefselvorming, histogenese + histogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA weefselvormend, mbt het ontstaan van weefsel histogenia sub :1 BIOLOGIA histogenie, histogenese, weefselvorming + histogramma sub :1 histogram, staafgrafiek, staafdiagram, kolommendiagram histographia sub :1 BIOLOGIA histografie + histographic adj :1 BIOLOGIA histografisch histographo sub :1 BIOLOGIA histograaf histoide adj :1 MEDICINA histoïde histologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA histologie, weefselleer histologic adj :1 BIOLOGIA histologisch :preparation -- = weefselpreparaat :examine -- = histologisch onderzoek histologista sub :1 histoloog histologo sub :1 histoloog + histolyse (-ysis) sub :1 histolyse, vernietiging van levend weefsel + histolytic adj :1 histolytisch + histomorphologia sub :1 histomorfologie + histon sub :1 BIOCHIMIA histon histonomia sub :1 histonomie + histopathologia sub :1 histopathologie + histopathologic adj :1 histopathologisch + histophysiologia sub :1 histofysiologie + histophysiologic adj :1 histofysiologisch + histoplasmose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA histoplasmose + historadiographia sub :1 historadiografie historia sub :1 geschiedenis, historie :-- del Paises Basse = geschiedenis van Nederland :fontes del -- = geschiedbronnen :-- del arte = kunstgeschiedenis, kunsthistorie :-- del civilisation = beschavingsgeschiedenis :-- del cultura = cultuurgeschiedenis :-- del theatro = toneelgeschiedenis :-- militar/del guerra = krijgsgeschiedenis :-- musical/del musica = muziekgeschiedenis :-- litterari/del litteratura = literatuurgeschiedenis :-- maritime = zeegeschiedenis :-- national/del patria = vaderlandse geschiedenis :-- mundial/del mundo/universe/universal = wereldgeschiedenis, algemene geschiedenis :-- ancian = oude geschiedenis, geschiedenis van de Oudheid :-- moderne/contemporanee = moderne/eigentijdse geschiedenis :-- ecclesiastic = kerkgeschiedenis :-- sancte/sacre = bijbelse/gewijde geschiedenis :-- del creation = scheppingsgeschiedenis :-- del vita = levensgeschiedenis :le curso del -- = de loop der geschiedenis :libro de -- = geschiedenisboek :manual de -- = geschiedenisleerboek :lection de -- = geschiedenisles :falsification del -- = geschiedvervalsing :2 verhaal, vertelsel :-- in imagines = beeldverhaal :-- hilarante = komisch verhaal :-- horripilante = griezelverhaal :-- mendace = leugenverhaal :--s de chassator {sj} = jagerslatijn :filo de un -- = draad van een verhaal :3 kennis, historie :-- natural = natuurlijke historie, kennis der natuur historiar v :1 een verhaal vertellen :2 (bij het vertellen) illustreren met figuren/ornamenten :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER versieren :capitello historié = versierd kapiteel historic adj :1 historisch, geschiedkundig :Societate -- = Historisch Genootschap :scientia -- = geschiedwetenschap :obra -- = geschiedwerk :critica -- = historische kritiek :materialismo -- = historisch materialisme :dissertation -- = geschiedkundige verhandeling :narration -- = geschiedverhaal :eventos -- = historische gebeurtenissen :loco/sito -- = historische plaats :methodo -- = historische methode :facto -- = historisch feit :fonte -- = geschiedbron :demonstrar historicamente un cosa = iets historisch bewijzen :2 echt, reëel, echt bestaand hebbend, historisch :roman -- = historische roman :personage -- = historische figuur :3 beroemd, door/in de geschiedenis bekend, historisch :monumento -- = historisch monument + historicismo sub :1 historisme :-- marxista = marxistisch historisme + historicista adj :1 historistisch, historicistisch historicitate sub :1 historiciteit, feitelijkheid historico sub :1 geschiedschrijver :-- del arte = kunsthistoricus :2 kenner van de geschiedenis, historicus + historico-critic adj :1 historisch-kritisch historietta sub :1 verhaaltje, historietje, schets :-- comic/amusante = grappig verhaaltje historiographia sub :1 geschiedschrijving, historiografie :-- juridic = juridische historiografie :-- del Revolution Francese = geschiedschrijving van de Franse Revolutie historiographic adj :1 historiografisch historiographo sub :1 historiograaf (aangestelde geschiedschrijver) + historiologia sub :1 historiologie, geschiedkunde + historiologic adj :1 historiologisch + historiologo sub :1 historioloog, geschiedkundige + historisar v :1 historisch situeren, historiseren + historismo sub :1 historisme :marxistisch -- = historismo marxista + histrion sub :1 HISTORIA kluchtspeler, potsenmaker + histrionic adj :1 HISTORIA van de kluchtspeler :2 aanstellerig, gemaakt + histriophocafasciate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bandrob + hit sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA hit + hitlerian adj :1 Hitleriaans, Hitler... :movimento -- = hitlerbeweging :juventute -- = Hitlerju-gend :salute -- = hitlergroet + hitleriano sub :1 Hitleriaan, volgeling van Hitler, nazi + hitlerismo sub :1 Hitler-leer, nazisme + hit parade sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA hit parade + hittita sub :1 Hittiet + hittita adj :1 Hittitisch :epigraphia -- = Hittitische epigrafie + hm! interj :1 hm! + hobby (pl: hobbies) sub ANGLESE :1 hobby, liefhebberij :loco pro practicar un -- = hobbyruimte + hobbyismo sub :1 hobbyisme + hobbyista sub :1 hobbyist + hockey sub ANGLESE :1 hockey :balla de -- = hockeybal :equipa de -- = hockeyelftal :club (A) de -- = hockeyclub :terreno/campo de -- = hockeyveld :torneo de -- = hockeytoernooi :jocar al -- = hockey spelen :jocator de -- = hockeyspeler :-- in sala = zaalhockey :-- super glacie = ijshockey + hockeyista sub :1 hockeyspeler, hockeyer hodie adv :1 vandaag, heden, tegenwoordig :le die de -- = de dag van vandaag :octo dies de --, -- in octo dies = (vandaag) over acht dagen/over een week + hodierne adj :1 van vandaag :le problemas -- = de problemen van vandaag hodographo sub :1 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA hodograaf, snelheidskromme + hodologia sub :1 hodologie + hodologic adj :1 hodologisch hodometria sub :1 afstandsmeting, hodometrie hodometric adj :1 hodometrisch hodometro sub :1 afstandsmeter, wegmeter, passenteller, hodometer + hodonymic adj :1 hodonymisch + hodonymo sub :1 hodoniem hoi polloi sub GRECO :1 hoi polloi, de grote hoop, 't gepeupel, 't janhagel holarctic adj :1 holarctisch :region/zona -- = holarctisch gebied + holco sub :1 BOTANICA witbol :-- molle = zachte witbol + holding sub ANGLESE :1 holding, houdstermaatschappij holismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA holisme + holista sub :1 holist + holistic adj :1 holistisch holla! interj :1 hola! Hollanda sub n pr :1 Holland, Nederland :-- septentrional = Noord-Holland :-- meridional = Zuid-Holland :hollanda = 1. Hollands linnen, 2. Hollands porselein :le gloria de -- = Hollands glorie :Miss -- = Miss Holland :le -- verde = het groene hart van Holland hollandese adj :1 Hollands, Nederlands hollandese sub :1 Hollander, Nederlander :le Hollandese Volante = de Vliegende Hollander :2 Hollands, Nederlands (taal) + Hollerith sub n pr :1 Hollerith :systema -- = hollerithsysteem + hollywoodian adj :1 Hollywood... + holmium sub :1 CHIMIA holmium + holocausto sub :1 brandoffer, holocaust + holocen adj :1 GEOLOGIA holoceen, alluviaal + holoceno sub :1 GEOLOGIA holoceen, alluvium + holocephalo sub :1 draakvis + holocrystallin adj :1 holokristallijn + holoenzyma sub :1 holoënzym + hologame adj :1 hologaam + hologamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA hologamie + hologenese (-esis) sub :1 hologenese + hologramma sub :1 hologram :-- a/de/in colores = kleurenhologram + holographar v :1 een hologram maken van holographe adj :1 holografisch :testamento -- = eigenhandig geschreven/holografisch testament + holographia sub :1 holografie :-- in colores = kleurenholografie + holographic adj :1 holografisch :photo -- = holografische foto holographo sub :1 holograaf + holomorphe adj :1 MATHEMATICA holomorf :function -- = holomorfe functie + holomorphia sub :1 holomorfie + holonome adj :1 holonoom + holonomia sub :1 holonomie + holonomic adj :1 holonoom :systema -- = holonoom systeem + holoparasito sub :1 holoparasiet holophrase sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA holofrase holophrastic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA incorporerend, polisynthetisch + holoproteina sub :1 CHIMIA BIOLOGIA holoproteïne + holosteo sub :1 BOTANICA heelbeen :-- umbellate = schermdragend heelbeen + holothuria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeekomkommer + holter sub ANGLESE :1 MEDICINA holter + hom(e)otherme adj :1 BIOLOGIA homeotherm, warmbloedig + hom(e)othermia sub :1 BIOLOGIA homeothermie, warmbloedigheid homage sub :1 HISTORIA leenhulde :2 bewijs van toewijding, beleefde begroeting :presentar su --s a un persona = iemand eerbiedig begroeten, bij iemand zijn opwachting maken :3 eerbewijs, hulde, bewijs van bewondering, erkentelijkheid :render -- a = hulde betuigen/brengen aan :4 eerbiedige schenking, opdracht (van schrijver in boek) :-- del autor = opdracht van de schrijver homalographia sub :1 ANATOMIA homalografie homalographic adj :1 homalografisch homaloide adj :1 MATHEMATICA homaloïde, vlak homarides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA kreeftachtigen, homaridae homaro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kreeft :-- terrestre = landkreeft :-- vulgar = zeekreeft :cocktail (A) de --s = kreeftcocktail :pisca de --s = kreeftenvisserij :piscator de --s = kreeftenvisser :pincia(s) de -- = kreeftenschaar :pata de -- = kreeftenpoot :salata de -- = kreeftensla :suppa de --s = kreeftensoep :sandwich (A) al -- = kreeftenbroodje :pastata de --s = kreeftenpastei :carne de -- = kreeftenvlees :sauce (F) al/de --s = kreeftensaus :ragout (F) de --s = kreeftenragoût + hombre sub :1 omber :jocar al -- = omberen, omberspelen :jocator de -- = omberspeler :partita de -- = omberpartij :tabula de -- = ombertafel home sub ANGLESE :1 home, thuis, tehuis, huiselijke haard homeomere adj :1 homeomeer, uit gelijksoortige delen bestaand (anque BOTANICA) + homeomorphe adj :1 MATHEMATICA, GEOLOGIA homeomorf + homeomorphismo sub :1 MATHEMATICA homeomorfisme, homeomorfie homeopathe sub :1 MEDICINA homeopaat homeopathia sub :1 MEDICINA homeopathie homeopathic adj :1 MEDICINA homeopathisch :pharmacia -- = homeopathische apotheek :medicamento/remedio -- = homeopathisch middel :dose/dosis -- = homeopathische dosis :medico -- = homeopathische arts :tractar homeopathicamente = homeopatisch behandelen + homeopathista sub :1 homeopaat + homeostase (-asis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA homeostase, zelfregulering + homeostatic adj :1 homeostatisch :processos -- = homeostatische processen + homeostato sub :1 homeostaat (zelfregulerend mechanisme) + home referee sub ANGLESE :1 thuisfluiter homeric adj :1 homerisch :riso -- = homerisch gelach, onbedaarlijk gelach :lucta -- = homerische strijd, grootse strijd homeride sub :1 navolger van Homeros Homero sub n pr :1 Homeros, Homerus home rule sub ANGLESE :1 home rule, zelfbestuur + home-trainer sub ANGLESE :1 home-trainer homicida sub :1 moordenaar homicida adj :1 moorddadig, moordzuchtig :arma -- = moordwapen :combatto -- = moorddadig gevecht :plano -- = moordplan :foco -- = moordend vuur :aciero -- = moordend staal :commando -- = moordcommando :impulsion -- = moorddrang homicidal adj :1 moorddadig, moordzuchtig homicidio sub :1 moord, doding, manslag :tentativa de -- = poging tot doodslag :committer -- = een moord begaan :esser accusate de -- voluntari = beschuldigd worden van opzettelijke doodslag :-- culpabile = dood door schuld :-- premeditate = moord met voorbedachten rade + homiletic adj :1 de homilie betreffend, homiletisch + homiletica sub :1 homiletiek, kanselwelsprekendheid + homilia sub :1 homilie, kanselrede, preek + homiliario sub :1 prekenbundel + homilista sub :1 schrijver van homilies, kanselredenaar hominal adj :1 van de mens, mens... homine sub :1 mens RELIGION :Filio del Homine = Mensenzoon :--s de bon voluntate = mensen van goeden wille :-- de color = kleurling :pulice del -- = mensenvlo :le -- interior = de inwendige mens :2 man :-- de action = man van de daad :-- de honor = man van eer :-- de guerra/de armas = krijgsman, militair :-- de spada = houwdegen :-- de cavernas = holenmens :-- de ecclesia = geestelijke :-- de gusto = man van smaak :-- de lege = rechtsgeleerde :-- de litteras = letterkundige :-- de mar = zeeman :-- del mundo = man van de wereld :-- de palea = stroman :-- de parola = man van zijn woord :-- de scientia = wetenschapsman :-- del strata = man van de straat :-- de negotios/de affaires (F) = zakenman :-- politic = politicus :-- de character = man van karakter :-- sandwich (A) = sandwichman :-- de nive = sneeuwpop :-- rana = kikvorsman + hominide sub :1 BIOLOGIA hominide, mens hominiforme adj :1 mensachtig, mensvormig + hominoide adj :1 hominoïde, mensachtig homocentric adj :1 gelijkmiddelpuntig, homocentrisch :fasce luminose -- = homocentrische lichtbundel + homocentro sub :1 MATHEMATICA gemeenschappelijk middelpunt (van cirkels) + homocerc adj :1 ZOOLOGIA een symmetrische staartvin hebbend, homocercaal homochrome adj :1 ZOOLOGIA homochroom, schutkleuren bezittend + homochromia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA homochromie, het bezit van schutkleuren + homocinetic adj :1 PHYSICA homokinetisch :juncto -- = kluts, klauwkoppeling, kruiskoppeling + homocyclic adj :1 CHIMIA homocyclisch + homocysteina sub :1 CHIMIA homocysteïne + homodonte adj :1 ZOOLOGIA gelijktands, homodont + homofocal adj :1 MATHEMATICA een gelijk brandpunt bezittend homogame adj :1 BOTANICA homogaam, tweeslachtig + homogametic adj :1 homogametisch homogamia sub :1 BOTANICA homogamie + homogamic adj :1 Vide: homogame homogene adj :1 homogeen, gelijkaardig, gelijksoortig, gelijkmatig verdeeld :lumine/luce -- = homogeen licht :equipa -- = homogene ploeg :catalyse (-ysis) -- = homogene katalyse :reaction -- = homogene reactie :systema -- = homogeen systeem :mixtura -- = homogeen mengsel :2 MATHEMATICA gelijkslachtig :polynomio -- = gelijkslachtige veelterm homogenee adj :1 homogeen, gelijkaardig, gelijksoortig, gelijkmatig verdeeld :suspension -- = homogene suspensie :luce/lumine -- = homo-geen licht :phenomenos -- = gelijkaardige verschijnselen + homogeneisar v :1 homogeniseren, homogeen maken, gelijksoortig maken :-- componentes de diverse natura = componenten van diverse aard homogeen maken + homogeneisation sub :1 het homogeen maken, homogenisering :-- del lacte = homogenisering van de melk homogeneitate sub :1 homogeniteit, gelijkaardigheid, gelijksoortigheid :-- de un substantia = homogeniteit van een stof :-- de un gruppo social = homogeniteit van een sociale groep + homogenetic adj :1 homogenetisch + homogenisar v :1 Vide: homogeneisar + homogenisation sub :1 Vide: homogeneisation + homogenisator sub :1 homogenisator + homographe adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homograaf, homografisch (op dezelfde wijze geschreven, maar met verschillende betekenis) :parolas -- = homografische woorden + homographia sub :1 MATHEMATICA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homografie :-- de duo phonemas diverse = homografie van twee verschillende fonemen + homographic adj :1 homografisch :parolas -- = homografische woorden :phenomenos -- = homografische verschijnselen :processos -- = homografische processen homographo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homograaf (woord dat hetzelfde gespeld wordt als een ander) + homolateral adj :1 homolateral + homologar v :1 gerechtelijk bekrachtigen/goedkeuren, homologeren :le tribunal ha homologate le accordo = het akkoord is door de rechtbank gehomologeerd + homologation sub :1 homologatie homologe adj :1 gelijkwaardig (met), equivalent (met), homoloog (met), gelijkwaardig (met), gelijksoortig (aan), overeenkomstig (met) :MATHEMATICA serie -- = homologe reeks homologia sub :1 homologie :-- de organos = homologie van organen + homologo sub :1 iets dat of iemand die homoloog/evenwaardig/equivalent is (met), evenknie, tegenhanger, equivalent, pendant + homolyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA homolyse homomorphe adj :1 homomorf, gelijkvormig homomorphia sub :1 homomorfie + homomorphic adj :1 Vide: homomorphe homomorphismo sub :1 homomorfisme homonyme adj :1 gelijkluidend (met) :nostre nomines es --, ma nos non es parentes = onze namen zijn gelijkluidend, maar we zijn geen familie :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homoniem (met) homonymia sub :1 gelijknamigheid :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homonymie + homonymic adj :1 gelijknamigheid... :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homonymie... homonymo sub :1 naamgenoot :ille es tu -- = dat is een naamgenoot van je :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homoniem + homopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met gelijke bloembladen + homophile adj :1 homofiel, homoseksueel + homophilia sub :1 homofilie, homoseksualiteit + homophilo sub :1 homofiel, homoseksueel homophone adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA MUSICA homofoon :parolas -- = homofone woorden :syllabas -- = homofone lettergrepen + homophonia sub :1 (LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA MUSICA) homofonie, gelijkluidendheid :-- de duo signos del alphabeto = homofonie van twee tekens van het alfabet :le rima es un -- = het rijm is een homofonie + homophonic adj :1 Vide: homophone homophono sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA homofoon + homoplastia sub :1 MEDICINA homoplastiek, homotransplantatie + homoplastic adj :1 BIOLOGIA gelijksoortig (door gelijke evolutie) + homopolar adj :1 CHIMIA homopolair + homopolaritate sub :1 CHIMIA homopolariteit homoptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA gelijkvleugelig homopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA gelijkvleugeligen, cicade-achtigen, plantenluizen homosexual adj :1 homoseksueel :tendentias -- = homosexuele neigingen :erotismo -- = homoerotiek homosexual sub :1 homoseksueel, homo :mundo del --es = wereldje van de homo's :maltractar --es = potenrammen :aggressor de--es = potenrammer homosexualitate sub :1 homoseksualiteit + homosphera sub :1 METEO homosfeer + homothermia sub :1 PHYSICA homothermie (warmte-evenwicht) + homothetia sub :1 MATHEMATICA homothetie + homothetic adj :1 MATHEMATICA homothetisch + homotopia sub :1 MATHEMATICA homotopie + homotopic adj :1 MATHEMATICA homotopisch + homozygote adj :1 homozygoot + homozygoto sub :1 homozygoot + homunculo sub :1 homunculus + Honduras sub n pr :1 Honduras + hondurese adj :1 Hondurees hondurese sub :1 Hondurese honestate sub :1 eerlijkheid, integriteit, rechtschapenheid :2 deugdzaamheid honeste adj :1 eerlijk, rechtschapen, fatsoenlijk, keurig, netjes, beschaafd, fair :isto non es un modo de action -- = dat is geen faire handelwijze :2 deugdzaam, eerbaar :proposition -- = eerbaar voorstel honestitate sub :1 eerlijkheid, integriteit, rechtschapenheid :2 deugdzaamheid + honky-tonky sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA honky-tonky honor sub :1 eer :homine de -- = man van eer :dama de -- = hofdame :membro de -- = erelid :catena de -- = ereketen :medalia de -- = erepenning :escorta de -- = ere-escorte :arco de -- = ereboog :deber de -- = ereplicht :codice de -- = erecode :titulo de -- = eretitel :parola de -- = erewoord :debita de -- = ereschuld :haga de -- = erehaag :jury (A) de -- = ereraad :tribuna de -- = eretribune :presidente de -- = erevoorzitter :guarda de -- = erewacht :premio de -- = ereprijs :puncto/affaire (F) de -- = erezaak :sentimento de -- = eergevoel :reparation de -- = eerherstel :conviva/hospite de -- = eregast :palma de -- = erepalm :Legion de -- = Legioen van Eer :scala de -- = staatsietrap :in -- a/de = ter ere van :io te da mi parola de -- = op mijn woord van eer :isto te da -- = daar leg je eer mee in :salvar le -- = de eer redden/hoog houden :facer se -- de = een eer stellen in om :facer -- a su obligationes = zijn verplichtingen nakomen :facer -- a un cheque (A) = een cheque honoreren :ille es le -- de su parentes = hij is de glorie van zijn ouders :refusar un -- = voor een eer bedanken :considerar un cosa como un -- = iets als een eer beschouwen :rehabilitar un persona in su --, reparar le -- de un persona = iemand in zijn eer herstellen :haar -- verliezen = perder su honor :io ha le -- de communicar vos = ik heb de eer u mede te delen :2 (pl ) eerbetoon, hulde :facer le --es (del casa) = de honneurs waarnemen :-- der overwinning = gloria del victoria :render le --es militar a un persona = iemand de militaire eerbewijzen brengen :esser interrate con le --es militar = met militaire eer begraven worden :render le ultime --es = de laatste eer bewijzen :reciper con tote le --es = met veel eerbetoon ontvangen honorabile adj :1 achtenswaardig, achtbaar, eervol :profession -- = achtenswaardig beroep :mention -- = eervolle vermelding :dimission -- = eervol ontslag :le -- Senior X = de geachte Heer X :2 aanzienlijk, voornaam honorabilitate sub :1 achtenswaardigheid, achtbaarheid, eerbaarheid, fatsoenlijkheid, goede naam en faam :-- de un profession = achtenswaardigheid van een beroep honorar v :1 eren, vereren :-- se de = vereerd zijn om, het tot een eer rekenen om :-- un persona con un visita = iemand met een bezoek vereren :sentir se multo honorate = zich zeer vereerd voelen :viver honorate e respectate = in eer en aanzien leven :2 tot eer strekken :iste conducta vos honora = dit gedrag strekt U tot eer :isto te honora = daar leg je eer mee in :3 COMMERCIO nakomen, betalen, honoreren honorari adj :1 ere..., honorair :posto -- = honorair ambt :presidente -- = erevoorzitter :presidentia -- = erevoorzitterschap :consule -- = honorair consul :citatano -- = ereburger :membro -- = erelid :titulo -- = eretitel honorario(s) sub :1 honorarium :-- de un medico = honorarium van een dokter :-- de un advocato = honorarium van een advokaat honorific adj :1 ere..., onbezoldigd :titulo -- = eretitel :presidente a titulo -- = erevoorzitter :mention -- = eervolle vermelding :distinction -- = eervolle onderscheiding, ereonderscheiding, eremetaal :carga -- = ereambt :corona -- = gloriekroon honoris causa LATINO :1 honoris causa + hooligan sub ANGLESE :1 hooligan, relschopper + hooliganismo sub :1 hooliganisme, relschopperij + hoplia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schubkever hoplita sub :1 HISTORIA GREC hopliet (zwaarbewapende krijgsman) hora sub :1 uur (60 minuten) :septimana de 40 --s de travalio/labor = 40-urige werkweek :un -- e medie = anderhalf uur :quarto de -- = kwartier :agulia del --s = urenwijzer, grote wijzer :de hic a un -- = over een uur :un -- de marcha = een uur gaans :hora-homine = manuur :salario per -- = uurloon :--s de travalio/labor = werkuren, werktijd :--s e --s = urenlang :2 uur (op uurwerk) :le -- exacte = de juiste tijd :que --? = hoe laat? :qual -- es il? = hoe laat is het? :a qualcunque -- = hoe laat dan ook :io non sapeva le -- = ik wist niet hoe laat het was :a tal -- = zo en zo laat :un -- = één uur :duo --s = twee uur :iste duo pendulas indica sempre le mesme -- = die twee klokken gaan altijd gelijk :mitter mi horologio al -- juste = mijn horloge gelijk zetten :3 tijd, tijdstip, moment :de bon -- = vroeg (in de ochtend) :-- de affluentia/de puncta = spitsuur :su ultime -- = zijn laatste uur :-- del the = theetijd :-- de dormir = bedtijd :-- de repasto/de prandio/de cena = etenstijd :-- de recreation = speeltijd, speeluur :--s de servicio = diensturen :-- de clausura = sluitingsuur :-- de orationes = bidstond :CATHOLICISMO -- del missa = kerktijd :-- de estate = zomertijd :-- de hiberno = wintertijd :un -- avantiate = een laat uur :al -- convenite = op het afgesproken tijdstip :in le -- del periculo = in de ure des gevaars :a ultime -- = te® elfder ure :4 RELIGION (pl ) getijden :--s canonic = getijden :libro de --s = getijdenboek horari adj :1 ASTRONOMIA uur... :circulos -- = uurcirkels :angulo -- de un astro = uurhoek van een ster :2 uur..., per uur, tijd... :velocitate -- = snelheid per uur, uursnelheid :tarifa -- = uurtarief :salario/paga -- = uurloon :servicio -- = uurdienst :sabliero -- = zandloper :signal -- = tijdsein horario sub :1 dienstregeling, tijdschema, lesrooster, werkrooster, dienstrooster :-- ferroviari = dienstregeling van de spoorwegen :-- de estate = zomerdienstregeling :-- de hiberno = winterdienstregeling :-- fixe = vaste dienstregeling :-- del lectiones = lesrooster :-- de labor/de travalio = werkrooster :-- flexibile de labor/travalio = flexibile werktijden :-- de apertura = openingsuren/tijden :includer dies/jornos libere in le -- = vrije dagen inroosteren + horatian adj :1 Horatiaans + Horatio sub n pr :1 Horatius + horda sub :1 horde hordeacee adj :1 BOTANICA gerst..., gerstkorrelachtig + hordeiforme adj :1 hordeïform, gerstekorrelvormig hordeina sub :1 CHIMIA hordeïne (proteïne in gerst) hordeo sub :1 BOTANICA gerst :-- perlate = parelgerst :-- maritime = zeegerst :-- pellate = gepelde gerst :farina de -- = gerstemeel :bira de -- = gerstebier :pan de -- = gerstebrood :grano de -- = gerstekorrel :sucro de -- = gerstesuiker :palea de -- = gerstestro :recolta de -- = gersteoogst :campo de -- = gersteakker :cultura de -- = gerstebouw/teelt + hordeolo sub :1 strontje (zweertje bij het oog) horizontal adj :1 horizontaal, waterpas :linea -- = horizontale lijn :plano -- = horizontaal vlak :projection -- = horizontale projectie :section -- = horizontale doorsnede + horizontalismo sub :1 RELIGION horizontalisme + horizontalista adj :1 RELIGION horizontalistisch + horizontalista sub :1 RELIGION horizontalist + horizontalistic adj :1 RELIGION horizontalistisch + horizontalitate sub :1 horizontale stand/ligging :-- de un piano = horizontale stand van een piano :verificar le -- de un superfacie/superficie per medio de un nivello = de horizontale stand van een oppervlak controleren met een waterpas horizonte sub :1 horizon, gezichtseinder, verschiet, kim :-- visual/visibile = zichtbare horizon :-- del nord = noorderkim :linea del -- = horizon :-- astronomic = astronomische horizon :-- politic = politieke horizon :de -- afzoeken = explorar/scrutar le horizonte :isto es foris/foras de nostre -- = dat ligt buiten onze gezichtseinder/ons gezichtsveld :ampliar le --s = de blik verruimen + hormon sub :1 hormoon :-- de crescentia/crescimento/crescita = groeihormoon :-- lactogene = lactogeen hormoon :-- thyroide = schildklierhormoon :production de --es = hormonenproduktie + hormonal adj :1 van de hormonen, hormonaal :production -- = hormonenproduktie :systema -- = hormonaal systeem :equilibrio -- = hormonaal evenwicht :contraception -- = hormonale contraceptie :differentiation -- del sexos = hormonale differentiatie van de seksen + hormonogene adj :1 hormonenvormend + hormonogenese (-esis) sub :1 hormonogenese, hormonenvorming + hormonologia sub :1 MEDICINA hormonologie + hormonotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA hormoonbehandeling/kuur + hornablende sub :1 CHIMIA hoornblende + horologier adj :1 klokken..., uurwerk... :industria -- = klokkenindustrie horologieria sub :1 klokkenmakerij, uurwerkindustrie :2 klokkenwinkel, horlogewinkel :3 tijdmechanisme :-- de precision = precisieuurwerk :bomba a -- = tijdbom horologiero sub :1 klokkenmaker, uurwerkmaker, horlogemaker :lupa de -- = horlogemakersloep :utensiles de -- = horlogemakersgereedschap :officina de -- = horlogemakerswerkplaats horologio sub :1 uurwerk, klok :-- del ecclesia = kerkklok :-- mural = hangklok :-- solar = zonnewijzer :-- digital = digitaal uurwerk :-- a pendulo = slingeruurwerk :-- de compensation = compensatieuurwerk :-- polytopic = polytopisch uurwerk :-- parlante = tijdmelding :-- de turre = torenklok :-- biologic/interne = biologische klok :le -- face tic tac = de klok tikt :con le regularitate de un -- = met de regelmaat van de klok :ille es como un -- = hij is een man van de klok :cursa contra le -- = race tegen de klok, SPORT tijdrit :cursa contra le -- in le montania = berg/klimtijdrit :2 horloge :-- de tasca = zakhorloge :-- ad/de arena/a/de sablo = zandloper :-- ad/de ancora = ankerhorloge :-- de auro = gouden horloge :-- a quarz (G) = kwartshorloge :-- digital = digitaal horloge :resorto de -- = horlogeveer :cassa de -- = horlogekast :catena de -- = horlogeketting :horologio-bracialetto = polshorloge :bracialetto de -- = horlogebandje :mitter mi -- al hora juste = mijn horloge gelijk zetten :reguardar/mirar/consultar su -- = op zijn horloge kijken :mi -- non es juste = mijn horloge gaat niet gelijk + horoscopic adj :1 van een horoscoop, horoscoop... horoscopo sub :1 horoscoop :-- de nascentia = geboortehoroscoop :-- favorabile = gunstige horoscoop :tirar/facer le -- de un persona = iemands horoscoop trekken :consultar/leger su -- = zijn horoscoop raadplegen + horosphera sub :1 MATHEMATICA horosfeer horrende adj :1 vreselijk, afschuwelijk, gruwelijk, afgrijselijk, akelig, verschrikkelijk :crimine -- = afgrijselijke misdaad :situation -- = afgrijselijk nare situatie horribile adj :1 vreselijk, afschuwelijk, gruwelijk, afgrijselijk, akelig, verschrikkelijk :sete -- = vreselijke dorst :critos -- = akelige kreten :calor -- = verschrikkelijke hitte :tempore -- = afschuwelijk weer :cappello -- = heel lelijke hoed horribilitate sub :1 afschuw, afkeer, afgrijzen + horride adj :1 Vide: horrende + horriditate sub :1 afschuwelijkheid, gruwelijkheid, afgrijselijkheid horrific adj :1 afschuwelijk, afschuwwekkend horrificar v :1 met afschuw vervullen, afschuw inboezemen horripilante adj :1 ergerlijk, de rillingen over het lijf jagend :infante -- = kind dat het bloed onder je nagels vandaan haalt :historia -- = griezelverhaal horripilar v :1 PHYSIOLOGIA kippevel bezorgen, doen rillen :2 op iemands zenuwen werken, dodelijke ergernis geven, ergeren, irriteren :su maniera de parlar me horripila = ik erger me vreselijk aan zijn manier van spreken horripilation sub :1 kippevel :le frigido provoca le -- = van kou krijg je kippevel :2 ergernis, enorme irritatie + horripilatori adj :1 ANATOMIA musculos -- = haarspieren, spieren die de haren oprichten horrisone adj :1 afschuwelijk klinkend, oorverdovend :producer un strepito/ruito -- = een oorverdovend lawaai maken horror sub :1 huivering, afgrijzen, afschuw, afkeer, griezeling :crito de -- = schreeuw van afgrijzen :film (A) de -- = griezelfilm :camera de --es = griezelkamer :historia de --es = griezelverhaal :propaganda de --es = gruwelpropaganda :isto me da fremitos de -- = ik griezel ervan :que -- de tempore! = wat afschuwelijk weer! :2 iets afschuwelijks, verschrikking :le --es del guerra = de verschrikkingen van de oorlog :committer --es = afschuwelijke dingen doen :vision de -- = schrikbeeld hors-d'oeuvre sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI hors-d'oeuvre, voorgerecht + horsepower sub ANGLESE :1 horse-power, paardekracht + horst sub GERMANO :1 GEOLOGIA horst :fallia de -- = horstbreuk hortative adj :1 aan/bemoedigend, stimulerend, vermanend, aansporend Hortense sub n pr :1 Hortense hortensia sub :1 BOTANICA hortensia + horticole adj :1 tuinbouw..., tuinderij..., tuinders... :region -- = tuinbouwgebied :producto -- = tuinbouwprodukt :planta -- = tuinbouwplant/gewas :solo/terra -- = tuinbouwgrond :societate -- = tuinbouwmaatschappij :exposition/exhibition -- = tuinbouwtentoonstelling :interprisa -- = kwekerij horticultor sub :1 kweker, tuinbouwer horticultura sub :1 tuinbouw :-- sub vitro = glastuinbouw :schola de -- = tuinbouwschool :inseniamento de -- = tuinbouwonderwijs :exhibition/exposition de -- = tuinbouwtentoonstelling :interprisa de -- = kwekerij :region de -- = tuinbouwgebied :utensiles/materia de -- = tuinbouwgereedschap + horticultural adj :1 de tuinbouw betreffend :cisorios -- = snoeischaar horto sub :1 tuin :-- botanic = botanische tuin + hosanna sub :1 hosanna + hosophobia sub :1 smetvrees hospital adj :1 gastvrij, herbergzaam hospital sub :1 ziekenhuis, hospitaal :-- psychiatric = psychiatrische inrichting :-- municipal = gemeenteziekenhuis :-- militar = militair ziekenhuis :-- militar ambulante/mobile = lazaret, veldhospitaal :-- de urgentia = noodhospitaal :-- de/pro infantes = kinderziekenhuis :-- regional = streekziekenhuis :-- private = particulier ziekenhuis :-- pro animales = dierenkliniek :die/jorno in le -- = verpleegdag :nave -- = hospitaalschip hospitalari adj :1 van een ziekenhuis, ziekenhuis..., hospitaal... :traino -- = hospitaaltrein :nave -- = zeehospitaal, hospitaalschip :servicio -- = hospitaaldienst :complexo -- = ziekenhuiscomplex :practica -- = ziekenhuispraktijk hospitalero sub :1 (zieken)broeder, ziekenverpleger Hospitalero sub :1 Hospitaalridder :cavalleros --s = Hospitaalridders + hospitalisar v :1 (laten) opnemen in een ziekenhuis :-- un vulnerato = een gewonde in het ziekenhuis opnemen + hospitalisation sub :1 ziekenhuisopname, opneming in het ziekenhuis, hospitalisatie :-- a domicilio = thuisverpleging :-- fortiate = dwangopname :die/jorno de -- = verpleegdag :costos de -- = verpleegkosten hospitalitate sub :1 gastvrijheid :dar/offerer -- = gastvrijheid aanbieden/verlenen :reciper -- = gastvrijheid krijgen :gratias pro le -- = bedankt voor de gastvrijheid hospite sub :1 gastheer :pais -- = gastland :2 herbergier, waard :3 gast (in hotel, etc.) :-- de honor = eregast :-- indesirate = ongewenste gast :-- de ultime hora = late gast + hospitio sub :1 hospitium, gastenverblijf, onderdak :2 gesticht, weeshuis, armenhuis, bejaardentehuis + hosta sub :1 BOTANICA hosta hostage,ostage sub :1 gijzelaar, gegijzelde :prender --s = gijzelaars maken hoste sub :1 HISTORIA leger + hostelleria sub :1 hotelwezen, hotelbedrijf :schola de -- = hotel(vak)school + hostellero sub :1 hotelhouder + hostello sub :1 hotel + hosteria sub :1 herberg, hotel + hostessa sub :1 gastvrouw :2 hostess, stewardes + hostia sub :1 RELIGION hostie, hostiebrood, misbrood :consecration del -- = consecratie van de hostie hostil adj :1 vijandig, vijandelijk :attitude -- = vijandige houding :reguardos -- = vijandige blikken :-- al stato = staatsgevaarlijk :ille es -- a iste projecto = hij staat afwijzend tegenover dit plan hostilitate sub :1 vijandigheid, vijandige houding :climate de -- = vijandelijk klimaat :acto de -- = vijandige daad :2 vijandige daad :comenciar/aperir le --s = de vijandigheden openen :reprender le --s = de vijandelijkheden hervatten :cessation/arresto/suspension/abandono del --s = staking van de vijandelijkheden + hot-dog sub ANGLESE :1 hot-dog hotel sub FRANCESE :1 hotel :-- balneari = badhotel :-- de luxo = luxehotel :-- de montania = berghotel :-- pro familias = familiehotel :-- de prime categoria = eerste klas hotel :-- a/de tres stellas = driesterrenhotel :-- complete = volgeboekt hotel :camera de -- = hotelkamer :lecto de -- = hotelbed :guida de --s = hotelgids :inventario de -- = hotelinventaris :catena de --s = hotelketen :registro de -- = hotelregister :nota de -- = hotelrekening :tarifa de -- = hoteltarief :-- restaurante = hotel-restaurant :portero de -- = hotelportier :ratto de -- = hotelrat :lino de -- = hotellinnen :esser allogiate in un -- = in een hotel logeren + hoteler adj :1 het hotelbedrijf betreffend, hotel... :industria -- = hotelwezen, hotelbedrijf :schola -- = hotel(vak)school + hoteleria sub :1 hotelwezen, hotelbedrijf :schola de -- = hotel(vak)school hotelier sub FRANCESE :1 hotelier, hotelhouder, hoteleigenaar + hot-jazz sub ANGLESE :1 hot-jazz + hottentot sub :1 Hottentot + hottentot adj :1 Hottentots + hottonia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- palustre = waterviolier + huerta ESPANIOL :1 GEOLOGIA bevloeide riviervlakte, huerta huguenot sub :1 hugenoot huguenot adj :1 hugenoots, hugenoten... :partito -- = hugenotenpartij huguenotismo sub :1 hugenotisme + hulahup sub :1 hoelahoep :jocar al -- = aan hoelahoep doen + hum interj :1 hum :dicer -- = hummen human adj :1 van de mens, menselijk, mensen... :natura -- = menselijke natuur :genere/specie/racia -- = mensengeslacht, mensheid :corde -- = mensenhart :sanguine -- = mensenbloed :fortia -- = mensenkracht :vita -- = mensenleven :material -- = mensenmateriaal :voce -- = mensenstem :fluxo -- = mensenstroom :lingua -- = mensentaal :typo -- = mensentype :sacrificio -- = mensenoffer :deber -- = mensenplicht :ration -- = menselijke rede, mensenverstand :sagessa -- = mensenwijsheid :imagine -- = mensbeeld :anima -- = mensenziel :carne -- = mensenvlees :cadavere -- = mensenlijk :societate -- = mensenmaatschappij :pulice -- = mensenvlo :massa -- = mensenmassa :racia -- = mensenras :derectos -- = mensenrechten :forma/figura -- = mensengedaante :corpore -- = menselijk lichaam :typo -- = mensentype :figura -- = menselijke gedaante :scientias -- = menswetenschappen :litteras -- = humaniora :secundo criterios -- = naar menselijke maatstaven :isto is humanmente impossibile = dat is menselijkerwijs gesproken onmogelijk :2 humaan, menslievend, zachtmoedig :tractamento -- = humane/menselijke behandeling humanisar v :1 menselijker maken, humaniseren, beschaven :2 een menselijke gedaante geven, vermenselijken humanisation sub :1 het menselijker maken, beschaving :2 het vermenselijken, vermenselijking humanismo sub :1 humanisme humanista sub :1 humanist + humanista adj :1 humanistisch humanistic adj :1 humanistisch :consiliero -- = humanistisch raadsman humanitari adj :1 humanitair, menslievend :sentimentos -- = humanitaire gevoelens :derecto -- = humanitair recht :organisation -- = humanitaire organisatie :pro rationes -- = om redenen van menselijkheid humanitario sub :1 (fanatiek) humanitaire persoon humanitarismo sub :1 (fanatieke) menslievende denkbeelden humanitate sub :1 mensheid :-- suffrente = lijdende mensheid :2 menselijkheid :3 menselijke natuur :le -- e le divinitate de Jesus Christo = de menselijke en de goddelijke natuur van Jesus Christus :--s = humaniora (studie van Grieks en Latijn) + humano sub :1 mens, menselijk wezen, sterveling :nihil del -- le es alien = niets menselijks is hem vreemd + humanoide adj :1 mensachtig + humanoide sub :1 mensachtige + humectabile adj :1 bevochtigbaar + humectabilitate sub :1 bevochtigbaarheid + humectante sub :1 bevochtigingsmiddel + humectante adj :1 bevochtigend humectar v :1 bevochtigen, natmaken, invochten :-- se le labios = zijn lippen bevochtigen humectation sub :1 het bevochtigen, bevochtiging, het natmaken, het invochten :2 vochtigheid + humectator sub :1 bevochtiger, waterverdamper humer v :1 vochtig zijn, nat zijn humeral adj :1 ANATOMIA opperarm..., bovenarm... :arteria -- = opperarmslagader :2 schouder... :ligamento -- = schouderband :ECCLESIA velo -- = schoudervelum humero sub :1 schouder :movimento de -- = schouderbeweging :luxation del -- = ontwrichting van de schouder :osso del -- = schouderblad :articulo del -- = schoudergewricht :largor del -- = schouderbreedte :altor de -- = schouderhoogte :fractura de -- = schouderbreuk :gambon de -- = schouderham :clausura super le -- = schoudersluiting :sacco de -- = schoudertas :con (le) --s large = breedgeschouderd :levar/altiar le --s = de schouders ophalen :2 ANATOMIA opperarmbeen :testa/capite del -- = gewrichtskop van het opperarmbeen + humic adj :1 humus... :CHIMIA acido -- = humuszuur :strato -- = humuslaag humide adj :1 vochtig, nattig, nat :calor -- = vochtige warmte :muros -- = vochtige muren :climate -- = vochtig klimaat :frigide e -- = waterkoud humidificar v :1 bevochtigen, vochtig maken, nat maken :-- tabaco = tabak invochten :-- con pincel = penselen + humidification sub :1 het bevochtigen, bevochtiging + humidificator sub :1 TECHNICA (lucht)bevochtiger + humidifuge adj :1 vochtwerend humiditate sub :1 vochtigheid, nattigheid, vocht :-- del climate = vochtigheid van het klimaat :-- del solo = vochtigheid van de bodem :-- atmospheric = luchtvochtigheid :-- absolute/relative = absolute/relatieve vochtigheid :-- effective = effectieve vochtigheid :-- specific = specifieke vochtigheid :-- ambiente = omgevende vochtigheid :stato de -- = vochtigheidstoestand :macula de -- = vochtvlek :tenor in/grado de -- = vochtgehalte, vochtigheidsgraad :resistentia al -- = vochtbestendigheid + humifere adj :1 humushoudend :solo -- = humusgrond + humification sub :1 humusvorming humile adj :1 onderdanig, onderworpen, deemoedig, ootmoedig :reguardo -- = deemoedige blik :peter humilemente pardono = nederig om vergiffenis vragen :confessar/recognescer un cosa humilemente = iets in alle nederigheid bekennen :2 eenvoudig, nederig, bescheiden :mi -- casa = mijn nederige woning :de familia/origine -- = van eenvoudige afkomst :secundo mi -- opinion = volgens mijn bescheiden mening + humiliante adj :1 vernederend :situation -- = vernederende situatie humiliar v :1 vernederen, verootmoedigen, krenken :-- se ante Deo = zich voor God verootmoedigen :esser humiliate = een vernedering ondergaan humiliation sub :1 vernedering, verootmoediging, krenking :-- ante Deo = verootmoediging voor God :infliger un -- a un persona = iemand een vernedering doen ondergaan humiliator sub :1 iemand die anderen vernedert/krenkt + humilitate sub :1 nederigheid, ootmoed, deemoed :-- evangelic = evangelische nederigheid :confessar/recognoscer un cosa in/con tote -- = iets in alle nederigheid bekennen humor sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA (lichaams)vocht, (lichaams)sap :-- aquose/vitree del oculo = glasachtig vocht van het oog :-- synovial = gewrichtsvloeistof :le quatro --es = de vier lichaamsvochten :2 humeur, stemming, luim, gemoedsgesteldheid :esser de bon -- = goed geluimd zijn, goed gemutst zijn :esser de mal -- = slecht gehumeurd zijn, in een slecht humeur zijn :perder su bon -- = uit zijn luim raken :3 humor :-- nigre/patibular = galgehumor :-- vulgar = platte humor :-- e ironia = humor en ironie :-- popular = volkshumor :senso del -- = gevoel voor humor :le -- del situation = de humor van de situatie humoral adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA van de lichaamsvochten, humoraal :immunitate -- = humorale immuniteit humorismo sub :1 MEDICINA humorale pathologie :2 humoristisch karakter, humor humorista sub :1 MEDICINA aanhanger van de humorale pathologie :2 humorist + humorista adj :1 humoristisch humoristic adj :1 humoristisch, geestig :remarca -- = humoristische opmerking :designo -- = humoristische tekening :scriptor -- = humoristische schrijver :conto -- = humoristisch verhaal :jornal -- = moppenblad humorose adj :1 MEDICINA humoraal :2 humoristisch, vol humor, geestig + humorositate sub :1 geestigheid humus sub LATINO :1 humus, teelaarde, tuinaarde :strato de -- = humuslaag :formation de -- = humusvorming hungare adj :1 Hongaars Hungaria sub n pr :1 Hongarije hungaro sub :1 Hongaar :2 Hongaars (taal) hunnic adj :1 van de Hunnen, Hunnen... hunno sub :1 Hun + huppa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hop, stronthaan huracan sub :1 orkaan, wervelstorm :-- de nive = sneeuwstorm :-- de sablo/de arena = zandstorm + huri sub :1 (ISLAM) hoeri, houri hurra :1 interj , sub hoera :on le dava le benvenita de tres --s = hij werd met een driewerf hoera begroet + husky sub :1 eskimohond, husky hussar sub :1 MILITAR huzaar :regimento de --es = huzarenregiment, regiment der huzaren + hussita sub :1 RELIGION Hussiet hyacinthin adj :1 van Hyacinthus :2 hyacintachtig, hyacint... hyacintho sub :1 BOTANICA hyacint :bulbo de -- = hyacintenbol :quadro/quadrato de --s = hyacintenbed :campo de --s = hyacintenveld :cultor/cultivator de --s = hyacintenkweker :odor de -- = hyacintengeur :2 MINERALOGIA hyacint :carrafa/vitro a -- = hyacintenglas Hyacintho sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Hyacinthus + hyades sub pl :1 ASTRONOMIA hyaden, regensterren :2 MYTHOLOGIA beeknimfen + Hyades sub n pr :1 Hyades + hyalin adj :1 GEOLOGIA glasachtig, helder, doorschijnend, hyalien :quarz (G) -- = bergkristal + hyalina sub :1 hyaline + hyalite sub :1 MINERALOGIA hyaliet, amiatiet, lavaglas, glasopaal + hyalographia sub :1 het glasschilderen, hyalografie + hyalographo sub :1 instrument waarmee men op glas schildert, hyalograaf :2 persoon die op glas schildert + hyaloide adj :1 BIOLOGIA glasachtig, hyaloïd :membrana -- = glasachtig vlies (van het oog) + hyaloma sub :1 MEDICINA hyaloma + hyaloplasma sub :1 MEDICINA hyaloplasma + hyalotechnia sub :1 glasbewerking + hyalotypia sub :1 glasdruk hybridar v :1 BIOLOGIA hybridiseren, kruisen, bastaarderen hybridation sub :1 BIOLOGIA het kruisen, hybridisatie, bastaardering :-- introgressive = introgressieve hybridisatie hybride adj :1 hybridisch, bastaard... :parola -- = hybridisch woord :planta -- = bastaardplant :forma -- = bastaardvorm :vicia -- = bastaardwikke :ranunculo -- = bastaardboterbloem :computator/computer (A) -- = hybride computer hybridismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA hybriditeit + hybriditate sub :1 hybriditeit hybrido sub :1 hybride, hybridisch wezen (plant of dier), bastaard + hydarthrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA gewrichtswaterzucht, hydarthrose + hydatic adj :1 MEDICINA blaaswormen bevattend, blaasworm... :cyste -- = blaaswormcyste + hydatide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA blaasworm, vin, fin, cystericus, hydatide :2 MEDICINA blaaswormcyste, hydatide + hydatitis sub :1 MEDICINA blaaswormziekte + hydno sub :1 BOTANICA stekelzwam Hydra sub n pr :1 Hydra, zevenkoppige slang :FIGURATE :le -- del revolution = de hydra der revolutie :2 ASTRONOMIA Waterslang hydra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zoetwaterpoliep :-- fusc = bruine zoerwaterpoliep hydracido sub :1 CHIMIA waterstofzuur + hydractinia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- echinate = zeerasp (kwal) hydrangea,hydrangea sub :1 BOTANICA hydrangea (soort hortensia) hydrante sub :1 hydrant, standpijp + hydrargyrio sub :1 kwik + hydrargyrismo sub :1 MEDICINA kwikvergiftiging + hydratabile adj :1 hydrateerbaar, met water verbindbaar + hydratante adj :1 vochtinbrengend :crema -- = vochtinbrengende crème :lotion -- = vochtinbrengende lotion hydratar v :1 CHIMIA hydrateren, met water verbinden :-- calce = kalk blussen hydratation sub :1 CHIMIA, MEDICINA het hydrateren, hydratatie, hydratering, verbinding met water :-- de cemento = cementhydratatie hydrato sub :1 CHIMIA hydraat :-- de carbon = koolhydraat hydraulic adj :1 hydraulisch, water... :energia -- = waterkracht :fortia -- = hydraulische kracht :pression -- = waterdruk :pressa -- = hydraulische pers :freno -- = hydraulische rem :machina -- = hydraulische machine :pumpa -- = waterpomp :turbina -- = hydraulische turbine, waterturbine :cylindro -- = hydraulische cilinder :motor -- = hydraulische motor :pressa -- = hydraulische pers, waterpers :excavator -- = hydraulische graafmachine :grue -- = hydraulische (hijs)kraan :generator -- = waterkrachtgenerator :organo -- = hydraulisch orgel, waterorgel :embracage -- = hydraulische koppeling :transmission -- = hydraulische aandrijving :liquido -- = hydraulische vloeistof :rota -- = waterrad :tunnel -- = watertunnel :2 waterbouwkundig :architectura -- = waterbouwkunde :constructiones/structuras -- = waterwerken hydraulica sub :1 PHYSICA hydraulica, hydromechanica + hydrazina sub :1 CHIMIA hydrazine + hydremia sub :1 MEDICINA bloedverdunning, hydremie + hydria sub :1 ANTIQUITATE hydria, waterkan hydric adj :1 water... :dieta -- = waterdieet :equilibrio/balancia -- = waterbalans :rete -- = waternet :energia -- = waterkracht hydrido sub :1 CHIMIA hydride + hydroaerodynamica sub :1 hydroaërodynamica hydroaeroplano sub :1 watervliegtuig, vliegboot + hydroaerostatica sub :1 hydroaërostatica + hydroavion,hydravion sub :1 watervliegtuig, vliegboot + hydrobiologia sub :1 hydrobiologie + hydrobiologic adj :1 hydrobiologisch + hydrobiologo sub :1 hydrobioloog + hydrocarbonato sub :1 CHIMIA hydrocarbonaat + hydrocarburo sub :1 CHIMIA koolwaterstof :-- cyclic = cyclische koolwaterstof :-- acyclic = acyclische koolwaterstof :-- aliphatic = alifatische koolwaterstof :-- saturate = verzadigde koolwaterstof :-- insaturate/non saturate = onverzadigde koolwaterstof :composito de -- = koolwaterstofverbinding :catena de --s = koolwaterstofketen hydrocele sub :1 MEDICINA waterbreuk, hydrocele :-- bilateral = tweezijdige waterbreuk hydrocephale adj :1 MEDICINA hydrocephaal, een waterhoofd hebbend hydrocephalia sub :1 MEDICINA hersenwaterzucht, hoofdwaterzucht, hydrocefalie hydrocephalo sub :1 MEDICINA waterhoofd, hydrocefalus, hydrocefaal + hydrocharis sub :1 BOTANICA kikkerbeet + hydrocharitaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA hydrocharitaceeën, waterkaardefamilie + hydrochimia sub :1 hydrochemie + hydrochimic adj :1 hydrochimic :recerca -- = hydrochemisch onderzoek + hydrochinon sub :1 CHIMIA, PHOTOGRAPHIA hydrochinon + hydrochlorato sub :1 CHIMIA hydrochloraat + hydrochloric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = zoutzuur + hydrocoralliario sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hydrokoraal + hydrocortison sub :1 CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA hydrocortison hydrocyanic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = blauwzuur hydrodynamic adj :1 hydrodynamisch :laboratorio -- = waterloopkundig laboratorium :lubrication/lubrification -- = hydrodynamische smering :resistentia -- = hydrodynamische weerstand :carga -- = hydrodynamische belasting :analogia -- = hydrodynamische analogie hydrodynamica sub :1 PHYSICA hydrodynamica, waterloopkunde + hydroecologia sub :1 hydro-ecologie + hydroecologic adj :1 hydro-ecologisch + hydroeconomia sub :1 hydro-economie + hydroeconomic adj :1 hydro-economisch hydroelectric adj :1 waterkracht..., hydro-elektrisch :energia -- = hydro-elektrische energie, waterkracht :central -- = waterkrachtcentrale + hydroelectricitate sub :1 hydro-elektriciteit, door waterkracht opgewekte elektriciteit + hydroenergia sub :1 waterkracht + hydrofoil sub :1 draagvleugelboot, hydrofoil + hydrofugar v :1 waterafstotend/waterdicht maken + hydrofuge adj :1 vochtwerend, waterafstotend, waterdicht :additivo -- = waterafstotende toevoeging :membrana -- = waterdicht membraan :strato -- = waterdichte laag + hydrogastria sub :1 MEDICINA hydrogastrie, maaguitzetting + hydrogel sub :1 hydrogel hydrogenar v :1 CHIMIA hydrogeneren, hydreren + hydrogenation sub :1 CHIMIA hydrogenering + hydrogene adj :1 CHIMIA waterstof... :ion -- = waterstofion + hydrogenerator sub :1 waterkrachtgenerator hydrogeno sub :1 CHIMIA waterstof :molecula de -- = waterstofmolecuul :ion de -- = waterstofion :isotopo de -- = waterstofisotoop :composito de -- = waterstofverbinding :ponte de -- = waterstofbrug :acceptor de -- = waterstofacceptor :exponente de -- = waterstofexponent :spectro de -- = waterstofspectrum :nucleo de -- = waterstofkern :bomba a/de -- = waterstofbom :cylindro de -- = waterstofcilinder :concentration del iones de -- = waterstofionenconcentratie + hydrogeologia sub :1 hydrogeologie + hydrogeologic adj :1 hydrogeologisch :carta/mappa -- = hydrogeologische kaart :unitate -- = hydrogeologische eenheid hydrographia sub :1 hydrografie, waterbeschrijving :-- de Europa = hudrografie van Europa hydrographic adj :1 hydrografisch :mappa/carta -- = hydrografische kaart, rivier- en zeekaart, waterkaart :atlas -- = stroomatlas :servicio -- = hydrografische dienst :anno -- = hydrografisch jaar :rete -- = hydrografisch net hydrographo sub :1 hydrograaf + hydrolato sub :1 welriekend gedistilleerd water :-- de rosas = rozenwater + hydrolitho sub :1 CHIMIA hydroliet, calciumhydride + hydrologia sub :1 hydrologie, waterkunde :-- fluvial = potamologie :-- lacustre = limnologie :-- stochastic = stochastische hydrologie + hydrologic adj :1 hydrologisch, waterkundig :analogia -- = hydrologische analogie :apparato -- = hydrologisch apparaat :carta/mappa -- = hydrologische kaart :atlas -- = hydrologische atlas :manual -- = hydrologisch handboek :annuario -- = hydrologisch jaarboek :cyclo -- = hydrologische kringloop :equation -- = hydrologische vergelijking :analyse (-ysis) -- = hydrologische analyse :exploration -- = hydrologische verkenning :factor -- = hydrologische factor :prognostico -- = hydrologische voorspelling :modello -- = hydrologisch model :observation -- = hydrologische waarneming :station -- = hydrologisch station :anno -- = hydrologisch jaar + hydrologista sub :1 hydroloog + hydrologo sub :1 hydroloog + hydrolysabile adj :1 CHIMIA hydrolyseerbaar + hydrolysar v :1 CHIMIA hydrolyseren hydrolyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA hydrolyse hydrolytic adj :1 CHIMIA hydrolytisch :processo -- = hydrolyseproces :dissociation -- = hydrolytische dissociatie :velocitate -- = hydrolysesnelheid + hydromachina sub :1 hydraulische machine + hydromagnetic adj :1 hydromagnetisch + hydromagnetica sub :1 hydromagnetica + hydromantia sub :1 waarzeggerij uit het water + hydromechanic adj :1 hydromechanisch, hydraulisch + hydromechanica sub :1 hydromechanica + hydromel sub :1 honingwater, mede, hydromel :-- vinose = honingwijn + hydrometeoro sub :1 METEO hydrometeoor + hydrometeorologic adj :1 hydrometeorologisch :prognostico -- = hydrometeorolische voorspelling :relation -- = hydrometeorologische betrekking + hydrometra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schaatsenrijder + hydrometria sub :1 hydrometrie, watermeetkunde + hydrometric adj :1 hydrometrisch, watermeetkundig :ponte -- = meetbrug :instrumentos -- = hydrometrische instrumenten hydrometro sub :1 hydrometer, vochtweger, areometer, watermeter + hydromodulo sub :1 hydromodulus + hydronephrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA hydronefrose, waterzaknier + hydronymia sub :1 naamkunde van waterlopen + hydropatha sub :1 waterdokter hydropathia sub :1 MEDICINA hydropathie, watergeneeskunde, waterkuur hydropathic adj :1 MEDICINA hydropathisch + hydropedologic adj :1 hydropedologisch :prospection -- =hydropedologische verkenning + hydroperoxydo sub :1 CHIMIA hydroperoxyde + hydrophile adj :1 wateraantrekkend, hydrofiel :gaza -- = hydrofielgaas :watta/coton -- = verbandwatten :2 BOTANICA in of bij water groeiend, op drassig terrein groeiend :planta -- = water minnende plant + hydrophilic adj :1 Vide: hydrophile + hydrophilo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA watertor + hydrophobe adj :1 waterafstotend, hydrofoob hydrophobia sub :1 MEDICINA watervrees, hydrofobie :2 CHIMIA hydrofobie + hydrophobic adj :1 Vide: hydrophobe + hydrophobo sub :1 MEDICINA iemand die aan watervrees lijdt + hydrophono sub :1 hydrofoon, onderwatermicrofoon :-- de linea = lijnvormige hydrofoon + hydrophyto sub :1 BOTANICA hydrofyt + hydropic adj :1 MEDICINA waterzuchtig, hydropisch :ventre -- = waterbuik + hydropico sub :1 MEDICINA waterzuchtpatiënt hydropisia sub :1 MEDICINA waterzucht, hydrop(i)sie, hydropisme, hydrops :-- subcutanee = huidwaterzucht :-- abdominal = buikwaterzucht :-- pulmonar = longwaterzucht hydroplano sub :1 glijboot + hydropneumatic adj :1 hydropneumatisch :suspension -- = hydropneumatische vering :frenos -- = hydropneumatische remmen :accumulator -- = hydropneumatische accumulator + hydroponic adj :1 hydroponisch :cultura -- = hydrocultuur + hydroponica sub :1 hydroponica, hydrocultuur, watercultuur + hydrorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA watervloed + hydroscopio sub :1 hydroscoop + hydrosequentia sub :1 hydrologische reeks + hydrosilicato sub :1 CHIMIA hydrosilicaat hydrosol sub :1 CHIMIA hydrosol + hydrosoluble sub :1 in water oplosbaar + hydrosphera sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA hydrosfeer + hydrostabilitate sub :1 hydrostabiliteit hydrostatic adj :1 hydrostatisch :pression -- = hydrostatische druk :balancia -- = hydrostatische balans, waterwaag :paradoxo -- = hydrostatische paradox :equilibrio -- = hydrostatisch evenwicht :carga -- = hydrostatische belasting hydrostatica sub :1 PHYSICA hydrostatica + hydrostructura sub :1 waterbouwkundige constructie + hydrotechnic adj :1 hydrotechnisch :recercas -- = hydrotechnisch onderzoek + hydrotechnica sub :1 hydrotechniek + hydrotherapeuta sub :1 waterdokter + hydrotherapeutic adj :1 MEDICINA hydrotherapeutisch hydrotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA hydrotherapie, watergeneeskunde + hydrotherapic adj :1 MEDICINA hydrotherapeutisch :tractamento/cura -- = koudwaterkuur + hydrothermal adj :1 GEOLOGIA hydrothermaal + hydrothorace sub :1 MEDICINA borstwaterzucht, hydrothorax + hydrotimetria sub :1 hardheidsmeting (van water) + hydrotimetric adj :1 grado hydrotimetric = hardheidsgraad (van water) + hydrotimetro sub :1 hardheidsmeter (voor water) + hydrotropismo sub :1 hydrotropisme hydroxydo sub :1 CHIMIA hydroxyde :-- de calcium = calciumhydroxyde + hydroxylamina sub :1 CHIMIA hydroxylamine + hydroxylation sub :1 CHIMIA hydroxylering + hydroxylo sub :1 CHIMIA hydroxylgroep + hydruro sub :1 CHIMIA hydride + hyemal adj :1 van de winter, winter... :plantas -- = wintergewassen :somno -- = winterslaap :eranthis -- = winterakoniet :clangula -- = ijseend :equiseto -- = schaafstro hyena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hyena :le --s del mundo financiari = de hyena's van het geldwezen + hyenidos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA hyena-achtigen + hyeniforme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA hyena-achtig + hyetal adj :1 regen... :coefficiente -- = neerslagcoëfficiënt + hyetographic adj :1 hyetografisch :curva -- = regenintensiteitskromme + hyetometro sub :1 regenmeter + hygiaphono sub :1 hygiafoon hygiene sub :1 hygiëne, gezondheidsleer :2 hygiëne, zindelijkheid :mesuras de -- = gezondheidsmaatregelen :-- buccal/del bucca = mondverzorging :-- dentari = gebitsverzorging :-- corporal = lichaamshygiëne, lichaamsverzorging :-- mental = geestelijke hygiëne, geestelijke gezondheidszorg :-- scholar = schoolhygiëne :-- sportive = sporthygiëne :prescriptiones de -- = hygiënische voorschriften hygienic adj :1 hygiënisch :servietta/panno -- = maandverband, damesverband :papiro -- = toiletpapier, closetpapier :rolo de papiro -- = rol closetpapiet :situla -- = toiletemmer hygienista sub :1 hygiënist :-- dental/buccal = mondhygiënist hygrographo sub :1 hygrograaf + hygrologia sub :1 hygrologie (leer der luchtvochtigheid) + hygrologic adj :1 hygrologisch + hygroma sub :1 MEDICINA watergezwel, hygroma + hygroma sub :1 MEDICINA hygroma + hygrometria sub :1 hygrometrie + hygrometric adj :1 hygrometrisch :regulation -- = vochthuishouding :carta -- de un zona = hygrometrische kaart van een gebied + hygrometricitate sub :1 luchtvochtigheidstoestand hygrometro sub :1 hygrometer, vocht(igheids)meter :-- capillar/a capillo = haarhygrometer :-- a condensation = dauwpunthygrometer, condensatiehygrometer + hygrophile adj :1 vochtaantrekkend :2 BOTANICA op vochtig terrein groeiend :planta -- = vocht minnende plant, vochtplant + hygrophobe adj :1 waterafstotend, hygrofoob + hygrophobic adj :1 waterafstotend, hydrofoob + hygrophoro sub :1 BOTANICA :-- nivee = sneeuwzwammetje + hygrophyto sub :1 BOTANICA vochtplant + hygroscopia sub :1 vochtmeting, hygrometrie hygroscopic adj :1 hygrometrisch :2 hygroscopisch, vochtaantrekkend, vochtbindend + hygroscopicitate sub :1 hygroscopisch karakter, hygroscopisciteit hygroscopio sub :1 vocht(igheids)meter, hygroscoop + hygrostato sub :1 hygrostaat + hylocomio sub :1 BOTANICA woudmos :-- prolifere = etagemos + hylomorphismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA hylomorfisme + hylozoismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA hylozoïsme + hylozoista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA hylozoïst + hylozoistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA hylozoïstisch + hymenal adj :1 mbt het hymen/maagdenvlies Hymene sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Hymen hymene sub :1 huwelijk, echt :2 ANATOMIA maagdenvlies hymeneo sub :1 huwelijk, echt Hymeneo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Hymen (huwelijksgod) hymenio sub :1 BOTANICA hymenium (fertiele laag bij een zwam) + hymenomycetos sub pl :1 BOTANICA vlieszwammen hymenoptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA vliesvleugelig hymenopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA hymenoptera, vliesvleugeligen hymnario sub :1 verzameling hymnen, gezangboek + hymnic adj :1 hymnisch hymno sub :1 hymne, lofzang, loflied, RELIGION kerkgezang :-- al natura = loflied op de natuur :-- al amor = loflied op de liefde :-- national = volkslied :intonar le -- national = het volkslied inzetten :-- triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria = zegezang hymnographia sub :1 hymnografie hymnographo sub :1 hymnendichter hymnologia sub :1 hymnologie hymnologic adj :1 hymnologisch + hymnologista sub :1 hymnoloog hymnologo sub :1 hymnoloog + hyoide adj :1 ANATOMIA :osso -- = tongbeen + hyoscina sub :1 MEDICINA hyoscine + hyoscyamina sub :1 MEDICINA hyoscyamine (kalmerend middel) + hypallage sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hypallage (stijlfiguur) + hypanthoido sub :1 BOTANICA bloemkoek (bloeiwijze) + hyperabrupte adj :1 hyperabrupt :profilo -- = hyperabrupt profiel + hyperaciditate sub :1 MEDICINA verhoogd zuurgehalte, hyperaciditeit, brandend maagzuur + hyperactive adj :1 hyperactief + hyperactivitate sub :1 hyperactivitate + hyperacusia sub :1 MEDICINA overgevoeligheid voor geluiden + hyperalgesia sub :1 MEDICINA hyperalgesie, verhoogde pijngewaarwording + hyperalgia sub :1 MEDICINA hyperalgie, overgevoeligheid voor pijn + hyperallergic adj :1 hyperallergisch + hyperbaton sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hyperbaton, woordverplaatsing, inversie hyperbola sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hyperbool :2 MATHEMATICA hyperbool :-- oblique = hyperbola oblique :-- equilatere = hyperbool met rechthoekige asymptoten :axe transverse de un -- = transversale as van een hyperbool hyperbolic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hyperbolisch, overdrijvend :expression -- = hyperbolische uitdrukking :linguage -- = hyperbolische taal :2 MATHEMATICA hyperbolisch :puncto -- = hyperbolisch punt, zadelpunt :curva -- = hyperbolische kromme :functiones -- = hyperbolische functies :paraboloide -- = zadelvlak + hyperbolicitate sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hyperbool/over-drijvend karakter :-- de un phrase = hyperbo-lisch karakter van een zin + hyperbolisar v :1 hyperboliseren, overdrijven + hyperbolismo sub :1 hyperbolisme, het (overdreven) gebruik van hyperbolen hyperboloide sub :1 MATHEMATICA hyperboloïde :-- de revolution = hyperboloide de revolution + hyperboree adj :1 arctisch, noordelijk, noordpool... :2 BOTANICA in het hoge noorden groeiend + hypercarga sub :1 hyperlading + hypercatalectic adj :1 hypercatalectisch (van versregel) + hyperchlorhydria sub :1 MEDICINA hyperchlorhydrie + hyperchrome adj :1 MEDICINA hyperchroom (te sterk gepigmenteerd) + hyperchromia :1 MEDICINA overmaat aan pigment + hypercomplexe adj :1 hypercomplex :numeros -- = hypercomplexe getallen + hyperconjugation sub :1 hyperconjugatie + hypercorrecte adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hypercorrect :forma -- = hypercorrecte vorm :pronunciation -- = hypercorrecte uitspraak + hypercorrection sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hypercorrectie, hypercorrectheid hypercritic adj :1 overdreven kritisch, hyperkritisch hypercritica sub :1 overdreven kritiek, haarkloverij, letterzifterij, muggenzifterij hypercritico sub :1 overstreng kritikus, vitter, haarklover, muggenzifter + hyperdulia sub :1 CATHOLICISMO hoogste verering (voor de Heilige Maagd) + hyperelliptic adj :1 MATHEMATICA hyperelliptisch + hyperemia sub :1 MEDICINA hyper(a)emie, bloedaandrang, congestie + hyperemotif adj :1 overdreven emotioneel, hypergevoelig + hyperemotivitate sub :1 overdreven emotionaliteit, hypergevoeligheid + hyperendemic adj :1 hyperendemisch + hyperendemicitate sub :1 hyperendemiciteit + hyperenthusiasta adj :1 wild enthousiast + hyperesthesia sub :1 MEDICINA hyperesthesie, overgevoeligheid + hyperexcitabile adj :1 overprikkelbaar + hyperexcitabilitate sub :1 overprikkelbaarheid + hyperexcitar v :1 overprikkelen + hyperexcitation sub :1 overprikkeling + hyperexcretion sub :1 MEDICINA hyperexcretie, overmatige uitscheiding + hyperextensibile adj :1 overrekbaar + hyperextension sub :1 overrekking + hyperfatigabilitate sub :1 oververmoeibaarheid + hyperfin adj :1 hyperfijn :structura -- = hyperfijne structuur + hyperfocal adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA hyperfocaal :distantia -- = hyperfocale afstand + hyperfrequentia sub :1 hyperfrequentie, hoogfrequentie + hypergenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA reuzengroei + hypergeometric adj :1 hypergeometrisch :function -- = hypergeometrische functie :serie/progression -- = hypergeometrische reeks :polynomios -- = hypergeometrische veeltermen + hyperglobulia sub :1 MEDICINA hyperglobulie + hyperglycemia sub :1 MEDICINA suikerziekte + hyperglycemia sub :1 hyperglycaemie (te hoge bloedsuikerspiegel) + hypergol sub :1 hypergol (raketbrandstof) + hyperhormonal adj :1 MEDICINA hyperhormonaal + hypericaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA hypericaceeën, hertshooifamilie + hyperico sub :1 BOTANICA hertshooi :-- perforate = sint-janskruid :-- hircin = bokkekruid + hyperimmunitate sub :1 MEDICINA hyperimmuniteit + hyperinflation sub :1 hyperinflatie + hypermatur adj :1 overrijp + hypermaturitate sub :1 overrijpheid + hypermenorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA overmatige menstruatiebloeding, hypermenorroe + hypermercato sub :1 hypermarkt, grote supermarkt, weidewinkel + hypermetamorphose (-osis) sub :1 hypermetamorfose + hypermetria sub :1 hypermetrie + hypermetric adj :1 hypermetrisch :verso -- = hypermetrisch vers, hypermetro + hypermetro sub :1 hypermetrisch vers + hypermetrope adj :1 verziend, hypermetroop + hypermetropia sub :1 MEDICINA verziendheid, hypermetropie + hypermetropo sub :1 verziende + hypermnesia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA hypermnesie + hypernervose adj :1 hypernerveus, zeer zenuwachtig + hypernucleo sub :1 hyperkern + hypernutrition sub :1 overvoeding + hyperon sub :1 PHYSICA hyperon (elementair deeltje) + hyperonymo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hyperoniem :"animal" es le -- de "vacca" = "dier" is het hyperoniem van "koe" + hyperparasitismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA hyperparasitisme + hyperparasito sub :1 BIOLOGIA hyperparasiet + hyperpepsia sub :1 MEDICINA hyperpepsie + hyperplano sub :1 hypervlak + hyperplas(t)ic adj :1 BIOLOGIA hyperplasie betreffend :phenomeno -- = verschijnsel van hyperplasie + hyperplasia sub :1 BIOLOGIA reuzengroei, hyperplasie + hyperpolarisation sub :1 hyperpolarisatie + hyperpyretic adj :1 MEDICINA hyperpyretisch + hyperpyrexia sub :1 hyperpyrexie, sterk verhoogde lichaamstemperatuur + hyperreactive adj :1 hyperreactief + hyperreactivitate sub :1 hyperreactiviteit + hyperrealismo sub :1 hyperrealisme + hyperrealista adj :1 hyperrealistisch + hyperrealistic adj :1 hyperrealistisch + hypersalivation sub :1 MEDICINA overvloedige speekselafscheiding + hypersecretion sub :1 MEDICINA hypersecretie (overmatige afscheiding) :-- de saliva = speekselvloed :-- lacrimal/de lacrimas = overvloedige traanafscheiding + hypersensibile adj :1 overgevoelig + hypersensibilisation sub :1 hypersensibilisatie + hypersensibilitate sub :1 overgevoeligheid, hypersensibiliteit + hypersensitive adj :1 hypergevoelig, hypersensitief + hypersensitivitate sub :1 hypergevoeligheid + hypersomnia sub :1 MEDICINA slaapzucht + hypersomniac adj :1 MEDICINA aan slaapzucht lijdend + hypersomniaco sub :1 MEDICINA patiënt die aan slaapzucht lijdt hypersonic adj :1 hypersonisch, hypersoon, supersonisch :velocitate -- = supersonische snelheid :aerodynamica -- = hypersonische aërodynamica :frequentia -- = hypersonische frequentie + hypersono sub :1 hypergeluid + hyperspatio sub :1 MATHEMATICA hyperruimte (ruimte met meer dan drie dimensies) + hypersphera sub :1 hypersfeer + hyperstatic adj :1 hyperstatisch :structura -- = hyperstatische constructie + hyperstaticitate sub :1 de eigenschap van hyper-statisch te zijn + hypersynchrone adj :1 hypersynchroon hypertension sub :1 MEDICINA bloeddrukverhoging, hoge bloeddruk, hypertensie + hypertensive adj :1 MEDICINA hypertensief, bloeddrukverhogend :medicamento/pharmaco -- = bloeddrukverhogend middel, hypertensivum, vasocompressor + hypertensivo sub :1 MEDICINA bloeddrukverhogend middel, hypertensivum, vasocompressor + hyperthermia sub :1 MEDICINA hoge koorts, hyperthermie + hyperthyroide adj :1 hyperthyroïde + hyperthyroidismo sub :1 MEDICINA te sterke werking van de schildklier + hypertonia sub :1 MEDICINA hypertonie, verhoogde druk, tonus, spanning + hypertonic adj :1 MEDICINA hypertonisch hypertrophia sub :1 BIOLOGIA BOTANICA hypertrofie, vergroting, reuzengroei :-- cardiac/del corde = hartvergroting :-- del prostata = prostaatvergroting :-- compensatori = compensatorische hypertrofie hypertrophiar v :1 hypertrofie veroorzaken in (orgaan) :corde hypertrophiate = sporthart hypertrophic adj :1 MEDICINA hypertrofisch, aange-zwollen, opgezwollen :phenomenos -- = hypertrofische verschijnselen :cellula -- = hypertrofi-sche cel :organo -- = opgezwollen orgaan + hyperventilar v :1 MEDICINA hyperventileren + hyperventilation sub :1 MEDICINA hyperventilatie + hypervitaminose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA hypervitaminose + hypha sub :1 BOTANICA zwamdraad, hypha + hypholoma sub :1 BOTANICA zwavelkopje (een zwam) + hyphomycetos sub pl :1 BOTANICA draadzwammen hypnagogic adj :1 hypnagoog, hypnagogisch :hallucination -- = hypnagogische hallucinatie :imagines -- = hypnagogische beelden + hypno sub :1 BOTANICA slaapmos, dekmos, loofmos + hypnoide adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA hypnoïde (op slaap gelijkend) hypnologia sub :1 hypnologie hypnologic adj :1 hypnologisch + hypnologista sub :1 hypnoloog hypnologo sub :1 hypnoloog + hypnopedia sub :1 hypnopedie hypnophobia sub :1 hypnofobie hypnose (-osis) sub :1 hypnose, hypnotische slaap hypnotherapia sub :1 hypnotherapie, slaaptherapie hypnotic adj :1 hypnotisch :stato -- = hypnotische toestand :reguardos -- = hypnotische blikken :somno -- = hypnotische slaap :lethargia -- = hypnotische lethargie :2 slaap(ver)wekkend, bedwelmend hypnotico sub :1 slaap(ver)wekkend middel, bedwelmend middel, hypnoticum + hypnotisabile adj :1 (gemakkelijk) te hypnotiseren hypnotisar v :1 hypnotiseren, onder hypnose brengen hypnotisation sub :1 het hypnotiseren hypnotisator sub :1 hypnotiseur hypnotismo sub :1 hypnotisme hypnotista sub :1 hypnotiseur + hypoacusia sub :1 MEDICINA hardhorendheid, hardhorigheid, hypoacusie + hypoalgesia sub :1 hypalgesie, verminderde gevoeligheid voor pijn + hypocalorique :1 adj. caloriearm :dieta -- = caloriearm dieet + hypocausto sub :1 HISTORIA hypocaustum + hypocentro sub :1 GEOLOGIA aardbevingshaard, hypocentrum + hypochlorhydria :1 MEDICINA hypochloorhydrie hypochlorito sub :1 CHIMIA hypochloriet, zout van onderchlorigzuur hypochlorose adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = onderchlorigzuur hypochondria sub :1 MEDICINA hypochondrie, zwaarmoedigheid hypochondriac adj :1 MEDICINA hypochondrisch, zwaarmoedig :2 ANATOMIA betrekking hebbend op de helft van de onderbuik :region -- = onderribbestreek hypochondriaco sub :1 MEDICINA hypochonder, zwaarmoedig mens hypochondrio sub :1 ANATOMIA helft van de onderbuik + hypochrome sub :1 MEDICINA hypochroom :anemia -- = hypochrome anemia + hypochromia sub :1 MEDICINA hypochromie + hypocoristic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vlei..., koos... :nomine -- = streelnaam, koosnaam, troetelnaam + hypocoristico sub :1 streelnaam, koosnaam, troetelnaam + hypocotyle sub :1 BOTANICA hypocotyl hypocrisia sub :1 hypocrisie, huichelarij, schijnheiligheid hypocrita sub :1 hypocriet, huichelaar, schijnheilige, veinzer :facer le -- = huichelen + hypocrita adj :1 hypocriet, huichelachtig, schijnheilig + hypocycloide sub :1 MATHEMATICA hypocycloïde hypodermatic adj :1 onderhuids, subcutaan :injection -- = onderhuidse inspuiting + hypoderme sub :1 BIOLOGIA onderhuid, lederhuid, hypodermis + hypodermic adj :1 BIOLOGIA onderhuids, subcutaan :injection -- = onderhuidse inspuiting :aco/agulia -- = injectienaald :syringa -- = injectiespuit + hypodermose (-osis) sub :1 hypodermose, onderhuids parasitisme + hypogastric adj :1 ANATOMIA onderbuik..., hypogastrisch :cinctura -- = buikgordel + hypogastrio sub :1 ANATOMIA hypogastrium, onderbuik hypogee adj :1 BOTANICA onderaards, ondergronds, hypogeïsch :radices -- = ondergronds wortels hypogeo sub :1 onderaards graf(gewelf), onderaardse grafkelder, hypogeum :-- egyptian = Egyptisch hypogeum + hypoglauc adj :1 BOTANICA met blauwgroene onderzijde + hypoglosse adj :1 hypoglossaal, ondertongs :nervos -- = tongzenuwen hypoglosso sub :1 tongzenuw + hypoglycemia sub :1 MEDICINA hypoglycaemie, te lage bloedsuikerspiegel + hypoglycemic adj :1 MEDICINA hypoglycemisch + hypogyn adj :1 BOTANICA onderstandig :corolla -- = onderstandige bloemkroon + hypoide adj :1 hypoïd :rota dentate -- = hypoïdrad :ingranage -- = hypoïdoverbrenging + hyponymia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hyponymie + hyponymo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hyponiem hypophosphato sub :1 CHIMIA hypofosfaat hypophosphito sub :1 CHIMIA hypofosfiet hypophosphoric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = hypofosforzuur hypophosphorose adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = hypofosforigzuur, onderfosforigzuur + hypophysari adj :1 BIOLOGIA hypofysair :hormon -- = hypofysair hormoon + hypophyse (-ysis) sub :1 ANATOMIA hypofyse, hersenaanhangsel + hypoproteic adj :1 MEDICINA eiwitarm hyposcenio sub :1 ANTIQUITATE hyposcenium (ruimte onder het toneel) + hyposecretion sub :1 MEDICINA verminderde klierafscheiding, hyposecretie + hypospadia sub :1 MEDICINA hypospadie + hypospado sub :1 MEDICINA hypospadiepatiënt hypostase (-asis) sub :1 RELIGION PHILOSOPHIA hypostase, zelfstandigheid :2 MEDICINA hypostase (bloedophoping in laag gelegen lichaamsdeel) :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hypostase, klasseverhuizing hypostatic adj :1 RELIGION PHILOSOPHIA MEDICINA hypostatisch :congestion -- = hypostatische congestie :union -- = hypostatische vereniging + hypostatisar v :1 PHILOSOPHIA hypostaseren (abstractie tot zelfstandigheid verheffen) + hypostatisation sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA hypostatisering + hypostyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER hypostyl..., door zuilen geschraagd :sala -- = hypostylzaal + hypostylo sub :1 dmv zuilen geschraagd bouwwerk hyposulfato sub :1 CHIMIA hyposulfaat hyposulfito sub :1 CHIMIA hyposulfiet hyposulfurose adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = thiozwavelzuur + hypotactic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hypotactisch, hypotaxis..., onderschikkend + hypotaxis sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA hypotaxis, onderschikking + hypotension sub :1 MEDICINA te lage bloeddruk, bloeddrukverlaging, hypotensie + hypotensive adj :1 MEDICINA bloeddrukverlagend, hypotensief + hypotensivo sub :1 MEDICINA broeddrukverlagend middel + hypothalamic adj :1 ANATOMIA hypothalamisch + hypothalamo sub :1 ANATOMIA hypothalamus (onderdeel van de tussenhersenen) hypotheca sub :1 hypotheek :-- naval = scheepshypotheek :-- maximal = tophypotheek :-- crescente = groeihypotheek :-- mobiliari = mobilaire hypotheek :-- con garantia municipal = hypotheek met gemeentegarantie :inscription/registration de un -- = inschrijving van een hypotheek :registro de --s = hypotheekregister :gravate de/con -- = met hypotheek bezwaard/belast :contractar un -- = een hypotheek afsluiten :prender un -- super un casa = een hypotheek nemen op een huis :amortisar un -- = een hypotheek aflossen :pagar un -- = een hypotheek afkopen :prestar moneta super -- = geld op hypotheek geven + hypothecabile adj :1 verhypothekeerbaar :benes -- = verhypothekeerbare goederen + hypothecabilitate sub :1 het verhypothekeerbaar zijn hypothecar v :1 (ver)hypothekeren, met een hypotheek belasten/bezwaren :-- un casa = een huis met hypotheek bezwaren :-- le futuro = een wissel op de toekomst trekken :iste casa ha un tecto hypothecate = dit huis heeft een gouden dak hypothecari adj :1 hypothecair, hypotheek... :banca -- = hypotheekbank :banca -- naval = scheepshypotheekbank :debita -- = hypotheekschuld :littera/schedula/titulo -- = pandbrief :presto -- = hypothecaire lening :sin carga -- = vrij van hypotheek + hypothenar sub :1 pinkmuis hypothenusa sub :1 GEOMETRIA hypotenusa :le quadrato del -- es equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateres = het kwatraat van de hypotenusa is gelijk aan de som van de kwadraten van de twee andere zijden + hypothermia sub :1 MEDICINA hypothermie, "koude koorts", onderkoeling :suffrer -- = onderkoeld raken + hypothermic adj :1 MEDICINA hypothermisch, onderkoeld hypothese (-esis) sub :1 hypothese, (ver)onderstelling, aanneming :-- determinista = deterministische hypothese :-- gratuite = uit de lucht gegrepen veronderstelling :partir del -- que = van de veronderstelling uitgaan dat hypothetic adj :1 hypothetisch, (ver)ondersteld, aangenomen :caso -- = denkbeeldig geval :PHILOSOPHIA imperativo -- = hypothetische imperatief :2 onzeker, twijfelachtig :un responsa a iste littera pare -- = een antwoord op deze brief schijnt onzeker + hypothetico-deductive adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA hypothetisch-deductief :le mathematica es un systema -- = de wiskunde is een hypothetisch-deductief systeem + hypothymia sub :1 MEDICINA hypothymie + hypotonia sub :1 MEDICINA PHYSICA hypotonie, bloeddrukverlaging + hypotonic adj :1 BIOLOGIA hypotonisch :solution -- = hypotonische oplossing :sero -- = hypotonisch serum + hypotrophia sub :1 BIOLOGIA hypotrofie, onvoldoende groei + hypotypose (-osis) sub :1 hypotypose, levendige beschrijving + hypovitaminose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA hypovitaminose, vitaminetekort + hypoxemia sub :1 MEDICINA hypoxemie, verminderd zuurstofgehalte in het bloed + hyppuris sub :1 BOTANICA :-- vulgar = lidsteng + hypsochromia sub :1 blauwverschuiving + hypsographia sub :1 hypsografie, hypsografische beschrijving + hypsographic adj :1 hypsografisch :curva -- = kombergingsgrafiek + hypsometria sub :1 hoogtemeting, hypsometrie + hypsometric adj :1 hoogte..., hypsometrisch :carta/mappa -- = hoogtekaart :curva -- = hypsometrische curve :gradiente -- = hypsometrische gradiënt + hypsometro sub :1 PHYSICA hoogtemeter, hypsometer + hyssopo sub :1 BOTANICA hyssop + hysterascopio sub :1 metroscoop + hysterectomia sub :1 MEDICINA hysterectomie, baarmoederextirpatie, het verwijderen van de baarmoeder + hysterese (-esis) sub :1 PHYSICA hysterese :cyclo de -- = hysteresecyclus hysteria sub :1 hysterie :accesso/attacco de -- = hysterische aanval :-- collective = massahysterie hysteric adj :1 hysterisch :critos -- = hysterisch gekrijs :accesso -- = hysterische aanval :symptomas -- = hysterische symptomen :haber un comportamento/conducta --, comportar se --amente = zich hysterisch gedragen :reager --amente = hysterisch reageren + hysterica sub :1 hysterica hysterico sub :1 hystericus + hysteriforme adj :1 MEDICINA hysteriform, op hysterie gelijkend + hysterographia sub :1 hysterografie, röntgenogram van de baarmoeder + hysterologia sub :1 hysterologie + hysterologic adj :1 hysterologisch + hysterotomia sub :1 hysterotomie, baarmoedersnede :-- abdominal = keizersnede + hystiocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA hystiocyt, schuimcel